The Soul Mate Medallion
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Bella Swan is riddled with bad luck, so much so her own mother ships her off to live with her father. Fires, floods, falls and failure are all she knows. Star player Edward Cullen has exceptional luck, but what happens when he meets Bella Swan? Will his good luck withstand her bad? What happens when the tables turn? It's all about your soul mate. AH, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Applicable Warnings: All disclaimers apply, and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Huge thanks to Jess2002, Sarah, Ana, Roni, and Alice's White Rabbit.**

**Brief Summary: Bella Swan is riddled with bad luck, so much so her own mother ships her off to live with her father. Fires, floods, falls and failure are all she knows. Star player Edward Cullen has exceptional luck, but what happens when he meets Bella Swan? Will his good luck withstand her bad? What happens when the tables turn? It's all about a necklace. AH, rated M.**

* * *

**The Soul Mate Medallion**

**Chapter: 1 **

**BPOV**

The alarm sounding is a shock like always. I sigh and turn it off. Rubbing my face, I stretch before getting out of bed. Then I'm off to the bathroom to start my day.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I scream, hopping on one foot. I've had a broken arm before, and it didn't hurt as bad as stubbing my toe.

I shake my head. The day just started, and already I'm in bad luck mode. I turn on the shower, strip, and make sure the water is warm before stepping in.

I shampoo my hair and get conditioner on before starting to shave. Halfway through, the water turns stone-cold. I jump, cutting my leg, and let out a scream. I take a deep breath and quickly rinse my hair. Once I'm done with my cold rinse, I step out, wrapping a towel around myself. I finish shaving my legs at the sink.

Heading back into my room, I put some music on before getting dressed. I sit on my bed and start to dry my hair. I smell something burning. I turn my head and look at the hair dryer. It starts smoking, and I see a few sparks. I hear a loud pop, and the house goes deadly quiet.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I hear my father yell.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There's a soft knock on the door. "What happened this time, kid?" he asks, opening the door.

"The hair dryer," I say. I fall back on my bed with my hand covering my face.

"I think you may need a new one. The breaker has blown. It may take me a bit to fix."

I sit up giving him an apologetic smile.

"Bella, you may want to just put your hair up today."

I look from him to my mirror and groan. "Just great, like I need to go to work looking like the Wicked Witch of the East.

I glare at Charlie as he chuckles. "You don't look that bad, kid. I better go see if I can fix this before heading to work myself."

I nod and give him a little wave.

My dad is great, and I'm thankful for him. I'm glad he's stuck around and let me stay here, even after I turned eighteen last year. People may think that's a weird thing to say, but for me, it's not. My mom sent me to live with him when I was fourteen. She was unable to take the string of bad luck that seems to follow me around. Charlie doesn't seem to give up on me. Even though I—or my bad luck—has destroyed three cars, set fire to his beloved boat once and our house twice. It's also scared away two women that he has dated, and countless other things have gone wrong. But my dad, he has taken it all in stride, and he still tells me that it's not my fault.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was our entry for the drabble luck contest. They only got three entries so they ended the contest. Nikky and I hope that you enjoy this story, it is fully written, minus the Epi which we intend to write. The chapters are all 500 word count or less. We hope that you enjoy this story. Please review, thanks Kasi (& Nikky)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

I brush my hair, putting it in a bun, and head downstairs. I find something quick to eat that doesn't require being cooked. I eat a Pop-tart while walking the thirty minutes to Newton's café.

Yeah, not college—work! I'm eighteen and just graduated from high school. I planned to be in college, but somehow, none of my applications were received. They all just disappeared, so I missed out on scholarships. Dad said he would cover the cost, but he just doesn't make enough to cover tuition.

I walk in, waving to Mrs. Newton, before starting my day.

"Good morning, Bella," Mr. Newton calls from the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Stay away from sharp knives and hot items today."

I look at him and nod my head, knowing that he's right. The way today's going, I'm sure I'd end up stabbing or scalding myself.

The day's long, but not overly bad. I only walked out with a few bumps and one cut. However, the diner lost six cups, four plates, and one chair. I'm halfway home when the rain starts to fall. Yep, the perfect ending for my day.

"I'm home," I announce, hanging up my jacket.

"I got pizza for supper. I'm just checking the game before I return to the station."

I grab a slice and sit down, looking at the TV. I see the Mariners are playing; they're Charlie's favorite team.

"They winning?" I ask before taking a bite.

"They are losing, but only by a few runs. But Edward Cullen's up to bat next."

I look at the TV and see Edward taking his batting stance. I watch him swing the bat a few times. He misses the first pitch.

"Come on, son, don't let me down."

The second pitch just misses hitting him on the arm. Charlie leaps off his chair, shouting at the TV.

I roll my eyes at him. "Dad, the game is over—this is a replay. Even if it was live, I don't think they'd be able to hear you."

Charlie glares at me but turns his head back to the TV in time to see Edward hit a home run.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Charlie says, fist punching the air and jumping around. "That boy's the best thing that ever happened to the Mariners."

I give him a smile and a nod.

"Okay, I better get back to the station. See you later, kid," Charlie says, kissing my head.

"We are so going to win this year," Charlie says, walking out.

I hope he's right. I hope my bad luck doesn't ruin it. Impossible, you say? Well, next week is Charlie's birthday, and I've gotten him tickets to the game. He's taking me. I just hope Edward Cullen's great luck manages to counteract my bad luck. I guess only time will tell.

I watch the rest of the game before heading to my room. I think about Edward Cullen and wonder what his life is like.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be 45 chapters plus a Epilogue written for this when complete. The contest was for 45 chapters and that is what is pre-written and we planned to post an Epilogue with the story when the contest was over to our account. Since they canceled the contest, we are posting it on our account. The intent is to post 1 chapter a day, however I just talked to Nikky and we are thinking we may post up to 3 chapters a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**EPOV**

"So, Edward what's it like to break the record for most home runs in one game?"

I smile at the reporter. "It's great, but it wasn't what I was going for. I just enjoy playing the game."

There are chants of my name. "How does it feel to be the guy that wins all the games?"

I shake my head. "This is a team sport. I don't win it on my own—we all win together."

Hearing more chanting, I hold my hand up. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." Walking in the locker room, I see my teammates all smirking. All of them are used to me getting mobbed by the reporters after each game. There have been times I've felt some hostility from some of them, but it's not like this is my fault.

Once we've all changed, we make our way to Sluggers, a nearby bar and grill where a lot of us hang out after games.

"Oh my God, Edward Cullen, can I have your autograph?"

I look at the woman and nod my head.

"Do you have something for me to sign?" She promptly lifts her top.

"Sign my boob so I can get it tattooed. You can cop a feel if you want."

I look at her, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, we're not allowed to do things like that. I'll gladly sign a piece of paper or napkin."

She glares at me, and I hear a chuckle from behind me.

"What about just taking me home and giving me something to remember you by?"

I smile at her nodding my head. Leaning in and whisper to her, "I don't think you'll make it all the way home, so how about I just give it to you here?"

She's clearly excited at the prospect, judging by her body language.

"Here you go; something to remember me by." I place a box of condoms in her hand and walk away.

"What is this?" she gasps.

I look over my shoulder at her. "You'll thank me one day, I'm sure. But, hey, you got something to remember me by, and it even has my name, signature, and picture on the box." I then walk away, while she still stands there with her mouth wide open.

I sit down at the table where Jasper, a fellow player, and his long-term girlfriend, who happens to be my sister Alice, are sitting. Jasper's sister, Rose, is dating another player, Emmett, and they are on the other side of the table.

"I swear I had no idea how well those condoms would pay off, but you sure dodged a bullet there," Emmett says.

Everyone laughs, and my sister taps my shoulder. "I'm proud of you for blowing off the baseball bunny. She's trashy."

"I'm sure she'll put them to work soon," Emmett says, pointing the bottle in her direction. She's already sidled up to another player.

* * *

**A/N:** We had a question and I can't reply to it, so I'm posting it here and answering it. Question: Bella works, am I right to presume that she is an  
adult? and if so why would her mother send her to her father, couldn't she go live alone?

Answer: Yes, Bella does work, a lot of teens get jobs. As a parent my kids will get jobs and learn to work for their money, I feel it is a good thing to instill into a teenager. Yes in this story Bella is an adult-direct quote from story: "Yeah, not college—work! **I'm eighteen and just graduated from high school.** I planned to be in college, but somehow, none of my applications were received." Most kids I know that just graduated still live with their parents, until they leave for college in the fall. Her plans were to go to college. Why would her mother send her to her father, couldn't she live alone? ... Well again I will use a direct quote from the story, "My dad is great, and I'm thankful for him. I'm glad he's stuck around and let me stay here, even after I turned eighteen last year. People may think that's a weird thing to say, but for me, it's not. **My mom sent me to live with him when I was fourteen.** She was unable to take the string of bad luck that seems to follow me around."

Hope that answers your questions. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

I shake my head. I'll be thirty this year. I haven't always had good luck. I was just an average child, until my parents died in a car accident when I was ten. I was in foster care for a bit. The third foster family I went to was the Cullens. After I was there for a year, they asked me if they could adopt me. On my thirteenth birthday, I became a Cullen.

It was my sixteenth birthday and I was feeling down. I was bullied at school and missed my birth mom, Elizabeth, a lot. Nothing seemed to be going right. Esme, my adopted mom, tried to cheer me up. She decided that I was old enough to be given the stuff that was left to me. I went through many letters, photos, and jewelry. Looking through it all, I found my mom's lucky charm.

It was an unusual little charm that Elizabeth wore all the time, and it had been in her family for generations. She told me that every member of her family that wore it had always had good luck—extreme good luck. All who wore it met their soul mate before their thirtieth birthday.

I found a chain, put the charm on it, and started wearing it all the time. From that day, my life changed. I was no longer the acne-covered, four-eyed, lanky boy. I was more confident and outgoing. One would say from the moment I put it on, I was blessed with good luck. The charm has remained around my neck since. I never take it off. As the years passed, I started to believe that it held magic powers.

But with my failing to find my one true mate, I have been slowly losing my faith in the charm and what Elizabeth said. I have had the odd girlfriend. I've dated, but I never felt that spark. As for sleeping around and one night stands, that's just not me or the way I was raised. I need to feel connected to the person I am with before I enter that stage. Now that I only have twenty days until I turn thirty, I'm still very much alone.

I put on a smile and sit, mingling with the team the rest of the night, before heading home. A few women approach me, but none hold any interest for me. As eleven o'clock comes, I wave to my family and teammates and head home.

As usual, I have green lights all the way home. One good thing about this luck thing, I never get stuck in traffic. I have a lead foot and always speed but never get a ticket.

* * *

A/N: So this is the third and final for the day... What are you thinking of the story thus far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

The week comes and goes. I pick up Emmett and Jasper and we park my car in the player's lot.

"So, how many home runs you think you'll hit today?" Emmett asks as he stuffs a banana in his mouth.

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Emmett, I don't plan this stuff, it just happens."

Emmett nods his head at me. "Sure you don't."

I turn, looking at him, and see him throw his banana peel, but he misses the trash.

"Now, if that was you, you wouldn't have missed."

I shake my head at him. "I wouldn't have missed because I wouldn't have thrown it from thirty feet away."

Emmett starts to walk toward the locker room area.

"Emmett, you need to pick that up, someone could slip and fall."

Emmett looks back at me and laughs. "Edward, no one's going to fall. Besides, it's a myth that people slip on banana peels. It's right next to the trash can, who's going to fall on that?"

"EMMETT ..." I start to say, but I'm interrupted.

"Ah shit!" I hear, followed by a loud thump. Emmett, Jasper, and I all turn around to see a girl on the ground, right where Emmett threw his banana peel.

"Shit, Emmett, you just killed a girl," Jasper gasps out.

"Oh fuck, I—shit. I can't go to jail, Edward, you're the lucky one; you take the fall for this."

I don't say anything to them. I run over to the girl, who is rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

The girl opens her eyes, looking in mine, and I smile at her. She is really pretty. I have never felt this instant attraction to a girl before.

"I'm fine thanks," she says, still rubbing her head, as she starts to sit up. I reach out to help her.

"Let me take a look at your head." I lean forward to look at the back of her head. I use my hand and feel a large lump on the back of her head, and I let out a long sigh.

"You got a big lump, honey. I think I should take you to the first aid room."

I move back a little, and the girl's eyes widen.

"Oh crap, shit, Charlie's going to kill me!"

I look at her, worried. Who is this Charlie, and why will he be upset?

She goes to stand, and I help her. "Wrap your arm around my neck, and I'll help you stand."

She does as I ask, and the current from her touch zings through me. I move us up slowly, and she sways a little. I'm glad I have a reason to hold on to her.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well there you go, the first chapter to post for today and they just met! WOOT WOOT! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

"Thanks, I'm okay now," she says, pulling her arm down.

Her right arm seems to stay around my neck. "Shit, I think my charm bracelet is caught on something."

I chuckle, bending down. "Can you get it?"

"Nope, you're still too tall," she sighs loudly.

I move to my knees, and she laughs loudly. As her arm moves, I see her bracelet is now broken.

"Oh damn, it broke." She shakes her head as she places it in her pocket. "It's fine, but are you hurt in any way that will stop you playing tonight? If I've hurt you, and Charlie finds out, he will kill me, or I'll find myself homeless."

I look to her, tilting my head.

"Bella! Oh God, Bella, please tell me you haven't—your luck is taking out the star players?"

The girl, who has a very fitting name, and I turn our heads to see a man coming our way.

"No. Well I don't think I have. I fell and he was helping me up."

The man looks her over before looking at me. "You're both okay? Nobody's hurt?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm great. I'm just glad she's good. I'm Edwa ..."

The man cuts me off, shaking my hand. "Edward Cullen, yes, I—we know. I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella."

I do a mental fist punch knowing Bella's his daughter. "It's nice to meet you both." I shake Charlie's hand, mainly because he has not let mine go. "I feel bad that Emmett's banana peel made Bella fall. As a way to make it up to you, I'd like you both to come watch us warm-up. You can see the players warming up, and get some autographs. Would you like that?"

Charlie eyes start to dance as he looks at me with his mouth open and nods his head.

"Okay, follow me," I say as I pick up the banana peel and throw it away.

I talk to the security guard, who lets them in with my passes.

"If you just follow the tunnel, it takes you out to the field. I need to go get changed," I say, shaking Charlie's hand again. Turning to Bella, I take her hand to shake and get the jolt again.

"It's my hair. It carries static. Sorry," Bella says, looking scared.

I shake my head. I've had static shock before, and that's not what it is.

"Okay, Bella, I think we should go before anything else happens," Charlie says, looking at Bella.

She smiles, nodding her head at him. I watch them head toward the field. I shake my head and go to the locker room. I hurry so I can, hopefully, get Bella's number before the game starts.

As I walk in, I notice there's a puddle on the floor. I shake my head and call out to Emmett, knowing it's his mess. Before I can get a word out, I slip, crashing to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Well now Edward is falling, do you think this is an omen?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe we get to go on the field."

I nod my head at Charlie. He's so excited, he almost runs out on the field.

"When I first saw you, I thought—well, you know what I thought."

Yeah, I do. _"Oh God_, _Bella's hurt. I'm gonna miss the game taking her to the ER. No_, _she's moving—but is that—Edward Cullen? God, don't let her have hurt him!" _ I look to Charlie, who glares at me, almost like he can hear my inner monologue.

"No, Bella, I was worried about you. Your luck must be changing. I've told you, you'd grow out of it. You got your finger ready?"

I chuckle, holding the foam finger. "Yep, come on let's go meet some baseball players."

Charlie nods his head. "If you want, you could go meet the other team."

I look at him and he grins.

"I mean, I wouldn't object if some—or all—of your bad luck rubs off on them."

I shake my head at him. "I'll see what I can do!"

He looks at me over his shoulder before turning back and clicking away with his camera. I sit on the bench and watch Charlie go around talking to the players.

"He looks like he's having a good time."

I look and see Edward standing there. "Yeah, he is. This is his second passion in life."

He tilts his head at me questioningly.

"His first is fishing. He says there's nothing like being on the open water—just him and his pole."

With a smile, Edward chuckles. "I'd think you'd be his first passion in life."

I shake my head at him.

"So, Bella, do you think that maybe I could get ..." Edward starts to say but is cut off by a teammate hitting his shoulder.

"Hey, Edward, we need to head out and practice. Hi, I'm Emmett Dale McCarty, but you more than likely already know that."

I nod my head at him as he keeps talking.

"Sorry about the whole banana peel and stealing Edward away—but we'll be at Sluggers, just down the road from here, after the game. He'll see you then," Emmett says, dragging Edward away.

"Hey, kid, sorry I took so long," Charlie says, standing next to me. "Let's get to our seats."

"I'm going to get some chicken wings, hot dogs, chips, and beer—well the beer's for me. I'll get you a juice. Be right back." I nod my head as he practically skips away.

"Is everyone having fun?" I look to the field and see a guy talking into a microphone.

"One of you lucky people are about to get the chance to come down here and hit the ball."

Lucky? If they pick me, they'll be lucky if I leave any players unhurt. And all these people here will be lucky—they'll see it live and later on YouTube, I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N:** So who do you think will be the lucky person chosen? Yeah I know lame give away huh? Oh well tomorrow morning you will get to hear about how it all plays out... Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and thanks to the powers that be that have made this a featured story at The Writers Coffee Shop Library... Kasi & Nikky~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**** ... and well it is after midnight CST time anyway.**  


"The lucky winner today is in row B, seat number thirty-three." I sit frozen in my seat, and people are patting my back.

"Hey, girly, that's you," someone shouts.

"Let's give her a round of applause," the announcer says, as they put my shocked face on the Jumbotron.

I look up at the sky, internally talking to God. _"God_, _that was me being sarcastic, not asking you to make it happen!"_

"Come on, I'll walk you down."

I turn, looking at the guard. I slowly walk down toward the guy with the microphone.

"So what's your name?"

I smile looking at him. "Bella?"

"So, what team is your favorite?" he chuckles.

I look at him as if he's nuts. "Mariners."

"You make it seem like there are no other teams in the league," the guy chuckles.

"There's not. Well there isn't for me. I mean, they are the best team ever," I hear a few boos, but way more cheers from around the stadium. "And my dad would disown me if I picked another team anyway."

"Damn right, kid."

I turn and see Charlie shouting from our seats.

"Okay, so, Bella, is going to get three chances to hit a ball thrown by a player of her choice. The player will have to field the ball. Bella will have to hit the ball and run the bases before the player gets the ball and tags her. She will get a thousand dollars for hitting the ball and another for each base she gets to safely. If she scores a run, the money doubles. She can win up to ten thousand dollars."

I look to Charlie in panic. I more than likely will take out whatever player I choose.

"You really don't want me to do that. I could hurt one of the players."

The announcer and crowd laugh at me.

"Well, if you're worried about hurting a Mariner, you can choose one of the White Sox players."

"Oh, that'll be fine, as long as the Mariners are safe," I say.

The guy laughs as he walks me over to home base.

"There are a few thousand dollars in this, kid, so you may want to suck up to the player you choose and choose well."

I shake my head at him and point to a White Sox player. "Naw, there's no way I'm going to hit the ball. I'll be lucky if I don't hurt myself."

I hear someone chuckle, and turning my head, I see Edward.

"You need to get back and hide somewhere ..."

Edward shakes his head at me. "Just bringing you a bat."

I look at the bat then at him. "Is it yours?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, it's a signed team bat for you to keep," he says, handing it to me.

I thank God it's not his beloved bat.

"Good luck, Bella," he says, and I wait until he walks away before looking at the White Sox player I have chosen.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had hinted that Bella would be chosen. So she has to hit a pitch from this player and he has to field the hit himself if she hits it. Guess we will see if her luck has changed. We had someone suggest longer chapters, this was written as a drabble for a contest. The contest was very clear that each chapter must be 500 words or less. We worked hard on this to have the contest cancel. With that said we understand not everyone likes reading drabble, in fact, I (Kasi) don't care for them, and usually wait until they are done before reading them. However this story will be posted in its entirety very soon, the Epilogue is still being written and that will be normal length sized chapter for us. Thanks. Hope you all stick around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

I close my eyes, praying again; I don't want to get hurt or make an ass of myself. I take a deep breath and swing as the ball comes my way. I'm shocked that the ball did not hit me. In fact, I hit it.

"Bella, go ... run the bases!"

I look to see Edward, my dad, the crowd, and the whole Mariner's team waving their hands for me to run. I chuckle and run. I make it past first base and see the White Sox player running way down in the right-hand corner of the field. I round second and third, hearing the chants of the crowd saying run. I hear people yelling to slide as I near home. As the White Sox player gets near, he reaches out, and I duck under his arm. I touch home plate and the umpire shouts safe. I jump with my hand in the air as everyone cheers; well apart from the player who glares at me.

"She did it! Here's a check for ten thousand dollars."

I make my way back up to Charlie, in shock. "You did great, kid. Did you see the look on James Hunter's face when you beat him to home plate? That was a Kodak moment."

I shake my head. "Yeah, it was fun. I just can't believe I did it."

Charlie gives me a hug and ruffles my hair. Charlie and I watch as the team sets up and starts to play. I jump up and cheer when Edward's called up to bat.

James Hunter pitches the ball and hits Edward in the head. Most of the crowd jumps to their feet shouting at Hunter. I look and see Edward still on the ground. I feel this pull to go to him.

"Hey, kid, where you going?" I look at Charlie and point to Edward. "I know you do first aid for little league, which is ironic since you're the one who gets hurt, but the team has a medic. See." He points. "Besides, he's getting up now." Turning my head, I look toward Edward and see him make his way to first base.

Charlie and I watch the rest of the game. It's surprising, but this was Edward's worse game ever. He has been hit twice and never scored or hit the ball.

Most of the crowd is blaming James Hunter, since he was the pitcher who hit Edward twice. Of course, there is some sort of rivalry between them anyway. Edward doesn't seem hurt, so I feel better.

Charlie and I make our way to this place called Slugger's that Emmett invited him to. I'm glad to go—maybe I will see Edward again.

"Remember, kid, no drinking."

I look at Charlie and nod my head.

"Remember, I see and hear everything. Here's a twenty, come find me if you get bored."

I nod and head off to the side where there are some games.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well it seems Bella's luck is changing. Edward's doesn't seem to be fairing well though. Who else thinks Charlie is funny and awesome?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10 - final post for the day... see ya in the morning. (cst)**

* * *

******Chapter: 10**

"Hey there, you're Bella, right? You're the girl that hit the ball I threw and beat me to home plate?"

I turn around to see James Hunter and groan a little. "Yeah, I am," I say, giving a light smile before getting some change to play a game of pool.

"I'm James Hunter, the best baseball player ever."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You want me to sign your boob or something?" He chuckles, coming closer to me.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. James is very cocky and sleazy looking. "No, thank you," I say as nice as I can and move back from him.

"How about I take you out for dinner, or we can skip dinner and head straight for dessert?" James is well known in the tabloids for fucking and telling stories. James also likes games. So if I say my father will shoot him, he would only take it as a challenge.

"But, James, what if we fell in love and got married? That would be a mixed marriage, would it not? Oh no, and we would have Marin-ox children, and no one would play with them. I mean they'd have to throw the ball at themselves and try to bat. Then they would just run around the bases unsure if they were out or not. I mean, who would chase after the ball if they did hit it? As desperate as I am for you and your stellar playing capabilities, we must stop now, and say no to the desire." James looks at me as if I'm nuts and walks away.

I chuckle and start to set up the pool table.

"Marin-ox children? Mixed marriage? You know he's coming to us, in a mid-season trade?"

I look up, seeing Edward smirking at me.

"It got rid of him."

Edward nods his head at me. "You got someone to play with?"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I mean the pool—to play pool with?"

I chuckle, nodding my head at him. "Yes, my imaginary friend, Steve, is going to play with me," I say, pointing to my side where there is an empty space.

"But he cheats," Edward states, shaking his head and chuckling.

"He cheats? Well, in that case, if Steve doesn't mind, I could play with you."

Edward nods his head at me and gives me his killer smile. I watch as Edward takes over raking the balls, and he gives me another one of his panty dropping smiles. "Ladies first, beautiful."

I look around us to see who he is talking to and look back to him. "I thought just you and I are going to play?"

I see Edward is chuckling again. "I meant you, Bella."

I feel my face get red, and I nod my head at him. "I missed that one. Guess I'm just too used to being called girl or kid."

Edward and I play a few games, but when the bar gets busier, he pulls me over to a quiet table.

* * *

**A/N:** Gotta love it that she looks behind her... I cracked up reading that part, I give Nikky all the credit for that one! Nikky rocks doesn't she. I can't tell you all enough how much I love working with her, she is the BOMB!

PS... Family Services will be updating in the next few days! YAY!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

"You're really something, you know that?"

I nod my head at him. "I've been called worse."

Edward smiles at me and starts to play with my hair. "Can I take you out soon? We've got an away game next week, but I come back on Monday, so how about Tuesday?"

I look at him, biting my lip. I see that he knows I'm going to turn him down. I shake my head, letting out a breath. "I'm really not good at dates. I've been on four, and each time, within an hour, we've both ended up in the ER."

Edward looks at me and raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Twice, I got hurt alone. The other two, I got hurt, and I hurt my dates at the same time."

"You can say no. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings," Edward laughs.

I touch his hand and give it a squeeze. "No, really, I swear I like you—but I'm dangerous—you can even ask my dad."

Edward chuckles.

"Seriously, I just have the worst luck ever. If I didn't like you then I would've said yes, not caring if you'd get hurt."

"Okay, so you're saying no because you like me and don't want me hurt?" he asks, laughing harder.

"Yes."

Edward's hand reaches out, and he rubs his knuckles against my cheek.

"How about you don't give me a yes or no now and just think about it?"

I nod at him.

We seem to fall into an easy conversation. Before I know it, we've been sitting here for almost two hours.

"Would you like another orange juice or a real drink? I mean, here I am drinking beer and you have juice."

I look at him, shaking my head. "No, my dad would freak out, arrest you, and close this place down."

Edward looks at me confused.

"My dad's a cop, and I'm not old enough to drink."

Edward faces pales a little. "What—I mean, how close are you to twenty-one?"

I shake my head. "It depends on how close is close. I mean, I would say that I am close to nineteen, since that's only two and a half months away."

Edward looks really white as he sits back. "You're eighteen?"

I look at him knowing that what we were doing—feeling—is about to end.

"Yeah, well, until September—when I'll be nineteen."

Edward rubs his face and just looks at me.

"Good thing I didn't say yes to the whole date thing, huh? That would've been awkward." I chuckle, trying to save something good from this.

Edward looks at me with a sad smile, but his eyes tell me I'm right.

"Well, Edward Cullen, thanks for playing pool with me. It was very nice to meet you."

Edward shakes my hand and tries to give me a smile back.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

I stand up and look around for Charlie. I see him with a group of people.

* * *

**A/N: ** Well that wasn't what you were expecting was it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

"Everything all right, kid?"

I nod my head at him, but he can read me like a book. He looks at his watch.

"Shit, I'm sorry, it's almost midnight. We better get back to the motel room."

I nod at him, and Charlie waves to the people he was talking to. Before I head out of the bar door, I give one last look at Edward. I see that he's watching me. I wave at him, and he gives me a little one back before looking down to the ground.

"Thanks for today, kid. I had a really great time."

I shake my head at Charlie, who is clearly buzzed. I help him into the car and drive us back to the motel. The whole drive, my mind is on one thing, well person—Edward Cullen—and the time we spent together tonight.

It isn't long after we return to the room we have and Charlie is out like a light. I toss and turn for what seems like hours. I listen to Charlie snore and watch the glowing red numbers on the clock. What seems like forever has barely been an hour.

In the morning, I hand Charlie what was my charm bracelet, and we head for home. I clean house, do laundry, and prepare my grocery lists and things for the week.

When I finally fall into my bed at home, I am drained from not sleeping last night. As I lay here, there is only one thing keeping me awake, Edward Cullen. I'm not sure why I cannot get him out of my mind, but he is right there in the forefront again tonight.

I pick up my journal, which I haven't really written in since I was sixteen. I decide that writing in it now is better than holding in my thoughts.

_Hey~_

_Well_, _it has been forever since I've written in this thing, but here it goes. I find it odd that I am plagued with such bad luck all of the time. I mean_, _how else can you describe all the bad things that happen to me? I have written so many of the odd things in here that I'm sure you're aware of my luck or lack thereof. The unluckiest thing happened to me just under twenty-four hours ago though. I met __**the**__ Edward Cullen. Yes, the hot baseball player. Green eyes, tall, nice ass, and the tastiest-looking jaw. I want to lick it. He's the sexiest man alive! The same man who has starred in every hot dream of mine since I first saw him play ball. Edward Cullen actually asked me on a date, of sorts. Guess what though? As soon as he found out I'm eighteen, he was no longer interested in me. See what I mean? That is like, seriously, the worst luck in the world, huh? Oh well, goodnight._

_Bella~_

* * *

**A/N: Who saw all that coming?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13 **

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked out of the bar, unable to chase her down.

Today started so well. I was no longer pissed at Emmett for the banana peel because it's the reason I met Bella. When I checked her over, I felt my heart race. It wasn't until I helped her stand that I saw how small she was, yet she fit against me perfectly.

I knew as soon as she left my side, I wanted her near me again. After my fall in the locker room, I hurried to get changed. I was so happy when I saw her off to the side, watching her father.

I couldn't believe it when Emmett pulled me away from her. I slapped him hard the second we were out of her sight. I watched in amazement when she was the one called down for the "Bat-For-Bucks Contest." We all laughed at her commentary. We all cheered for her as she won the money.

Then my day turned to shit. It officially was the worst day playing ball ever. I got hit with pitches, I tripped over my own foot, got called out running bases, and I was charged with two errors in one game. The worst hit was when I took a grounder that bounced up and hit me in the balls. To say I was sore after that is putting it mildly. By the end of the game, I just wanted to go home.

I had a shower that went cold as soon as I had the shampoo in my hair. Tripped into the lockers and then fell down the stairs on the way to the bar. To top it off, when I saw Bella there with James, at first I thought my day had just gotten worse. Then I hear that beautiful angel make a joke that James didn't get. I was so happy that she rejected him. Her rejection of him, allowed me to spend time with her. I knew before we had ended our first pool game that I wanted to see her again. I wanted to take her out on a real date.

It took me some time before I asked her. She didn't give me a yes, but I held on to the fact she didn't say no. Then she told me her age. Fuck, she's only eighteen. That about killed me, because this was the first time in a long time I meet a woman that I really liked. When I found out she was merely a child not yet a woman, I freaked out a little. There was a very small part of me that was glad she didn't say yes to the date.

As I looked at her face, I could tell she knew I was spooked. As her voice got instantly shyer, she was soon walking away. I wanted to chase after her and tell her I didn't care, but my legs failed to move.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, seems our guy knows what he is missing already. That is a good sign. See ya all tomorrow morning...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14 - first of the day.  
**

**Chapter: 14**

"Please tell me you got her number?" I shake my head but don't turn to look at Emmett. I just keep looking at the door. "What, why? Fuck, Edward, you were really taken by her? And she looked like she liked you. Tell me she's not with the old guy?"

I shake my head at him. "No, that was Charlie, her dad," I say, looking at Emmett, who frowns at me.

"Okay, this may be a stupid question, but why didn't you get her number? Charlie saw you two sitting with each other and didn't seem to mind."

I rub my head, knowing that as soon as he finds out, Emmett's going to rip me a new ass for hitting on a teenager. "She's only eighteen—well, nineteen in September."

Emmett looks at me still confused. "Yeah, so?"

I look at him in shock. I'm surprised that his inappropriate jokes haven't started yet. "No jokes, Emmett? No teasing me about trying to rob the cradle?"

Emmett scratches his head, looking at me. "You didn't ask her for her number because you were worried that I would make fun of you?"

I sigh loudly. "Not just you, everybody; then there's the press."

Emmett just looks at me. "Edward, I know that I'm not always the brightest guy. I've been hit one too many times on the head. But if you love someone, well then, age doesn't matter. So she's a little young, but she sure didn't act that way? Could you talk to her? Did you enjoy her company? Those are the questions that matter," he says, taking a breath.

"Edward, teammates and associates come and go. Fans come and go even faster. Sometimes the press loves you, and other times, they're your enemy. But true friends will always be there for you, no matter what. I just hope you don't regret letting her walk way."

I watch Emmett as he walks back to the table where everyone's sitting with my mouth open. Just great, the first time Emmett ever says anything with meaning and I'm the only one to hear it. Even sadder yet is the fact that his heartfelt speech is because I did something stupid.

I run out of the bar looking for any sign of Bella. When I see no sign of her, I want to cry. It's then that I realize that, not only is she gone, but I didn't get her number either. At least I do know her last name and where she's from. Emmett's right, I just fucked up big time.

I pull my hair and head to my car. There's no way I want to go back in and sit among a group of couples. I drive like I normally do and groan in frustration at each traffic light that makes me stop. I'm only ten minutes from home when I see the flashing lights behind me.

* * *

A/N: If you have questions, feel free to ask them. We have had a few questions, so I am answering them here:

What is Edward's age? Edward is currently 29, going on 30.

Did Edward's charm break and somehow end up on Bella? That is explained in coming chapters.

Please tell me that you're not going to take away Edward's good luck? Okay, but it already happened.

Why didn't you show the injuries he got in the locker room? This was written for a contest where the chapters could not be over 500 word count, so we left out some details, but since he was able to play (all be it not well) in the game, we figured you would know he was not injured badly.

How many chapters will this be? 46 including Epilogue.

Are all of the chapters going to be this short? Yes, with the exception of the Epilogue, which is already well over 3K word count and not finished yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

"Hello, sir," I smile. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you were driving over the speed limit—license, registration, and proof of insurance."

I hand him my documents, and he takes them to his car. A few minutes later, he returns. "Mr. Cullen, there are outstanding parking tickets and fines in your name."

I look at him in surprise. "But I've never had any parking tickets or fines."

"That's what they all say. Edward Cullen, step out of the car, you're under arrest."

Obeying him, I open and close my mouth as he handcuffs me, searches me, and reads me my rights. I spend five hours in a holding cell waiting for Jenks, my lawyer, to show up. Jenks looks through all the parking tickets and fines. They all have dates, times, and places on them. I see that there's a good chance that my car was there.

Jenks tells me that it's best that I just pay the fines and ask them to start an inquiry as to why I never saw any tickets. After I have all this done, it's early morning, and all I want to do is go home and end this crappy day. It's only then that I'm informed my car is in lock up, and I can't get it out until the impound opens at nine o'clock.

I end up sitting at a café drinking coffee until the impound lot opens. I watch in horror as they bring my baby around, and I see the long scratch down its side.

"What did you do to my car?"

The man gets out. "That's how it was when I picked it up."

I glare at him, and he chuckles at me. I mutter under my breath, get in my car, and drive away. I know fighting it is futile—I'd be filling out forms for years. As soon as I arrive home, I head to bed and crash as soon as my head hits the pillow.

A loud buzzing wakes me up. I look at the clock and see it's just after one. Picking up my cell phone, I see it's Emmett calling. I let out a breath and answer.

"Finally, you answer. I've been calling you all morning."

I rub my face and sit up. "I didn't have the best of nights ..."

Emmett's chuckling cuts me off. "Oh, Eddy-boy, I know and so does most of the country."

I frown, knowing it must be the lack of sleep making me fail to follow what Emmett's going on about. "What?"

Again, I hear laughing. "You've made a lot of the Seattle papers, and of course ESPN picked up the story. There are some great pictures of you handcuffed."

My eyes widen, and I leap from my bed, heading toward my laptop. By the time I get there, I have hurt my knee and stubbed my toe, all to Emmett's amusement. I fire up the laptop and Google myself. Sure enough, there I am in handcuffs.

* * *

A/N: More questions:

OK - I get that you have to put Edward through some bad stuff for the sake of your plot and theme, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed, holding onto my four-leaf clover, rubbing my lucky rabbit's foot, and hopping on one foot while chanting and turning around in a circle hoping for a HEA - will it work? Nikky and I both are HEA kind of girls.

What number (if any) is Edward on the Mariners team? No we never really assigned him a number, obviously he would have one, but we did not go into that.

can you update more today? How many times per day will u update? Yes, more posting yet today, and we are updating only three times a day, until the Epilogue is fully written and ready to post.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter: 16**

I read the story and it's quite imaginative. "It reads like I beat James up, although I wish that part was true." I log off.

I can't believe that James got beat up—well, yes, I can. He's had a few run-ins with a lot of fans. What I can't believe is it happened ten minutes before I got arrested and was on the same street. One report had a photo of James all banged up with the EMT attending to him, and then a photo of me face down on a police car handcuffed.

I talk to Emmett a little longer. Once I hang up, I head for the shower. I move my mirror so I can shave. As I'm glancing in the mirror, my eyes go to my neck, and I freeze. I feel around my neck but feel only skin where there should be a necklace. I quickly shave and head back in my room. After searching my bedroom and coming up empty, I look in my car. My heart races as I head back to the police station to see if it was dropped there. They tell me it was not in the mugshots, and no one has turned it in, but they'll contact me if someone does.

The day passes, and I am still the news story of the day. Each broadcast or article is more unbelievable. I still can't find my necklace and have been having the worst luck ever.

I'm standing in the airport to head to our away game. It's my turn, and the women behind the counter looks at me then my identification and frowns.

"I sorry, sir, your ability to travel by air have been revoked."

I look at her wide-eyed. "What … why?"

She gives me her "I'm sorry" smile. "I'm not sure. It doesn't give the information on why. I only know it's revoked. You should call this number, or go to this office for more information. But you can't fly until this matter is settled."

I groan, trying to keep my temper under control. My life seems to be spiraling out of control. I try everything I can to get it fixed. In the end, I'm standing outside the airport watching my flight take off without me. I head to the office to try to work it out. I leave without an answer and a promise that they will work on it right away. They say they'll contact me when it is fixed.

When I get home, I flop on my bed and think about everything that's happened. It's strange; all the bad luck that is coming my way without my necklace. I feel guilty about being upset that I haven't met my soul mate. I should be grateful for what good luck it did bring me.

When I get it back, I will just be happy with whatever good luck it gives me. I just wish I knew where it was.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks goes out to Savanasmutsmut for her help too, she is a very valued person on our team. THANKS SWEETIE! See ya all tomorrow with another three... Nikky is just about done with her part on the Epi, and once I get it in my hot little hands and work on it, you'll start getting more chapters. Oh and Family Services has a BIG CHAPTER with the betas now... YAY!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17**

**BPOV**

I hate working the late shift. I wrap my jacket closer to myself as Mike flies past me in his car, hitting the puddle that was to the side of me. As the water hits me, I let out a groan. I look at his car as it speeds down the road. If I had a death glare, Mike and his car would be crushed.

My good luck seems to have lasted just for the day at the ballpark; one of the best days of my life. I'm still sad that Edward withdrew his date offer because I was really coming around to the idea.

Yesterday morning, things were still going well. It wasn't until my father headed out to get my bracelet fixed that my luck went downhill. I sigh, opening the door. I walk in and see that Charlie has left a light snack on the table for me along with a note. I pick it up, reading it as I eat.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I had to head back in to the station tonight. Your bracelet's all fixed and sitting on your bedside table along with a surprise. Have a good night, and call if you need me._

_Love, Dad xo_

I smile and put the note down. I pick up the plate and a bottle of water and head up to my room. I walk over to my bed and place the water and plate down. I pick up my bracelet and put it on. Once it's on, I pick up the photo of Charlie and me at the game. I smile, and my eyes go to the necklace that is sitting there. I frown and pick it up. I look at the symbols, unsure what they mean. I grab my laptop to look it up. I eat my supper as I search. It takes me a little while to find the symbols, mainly because they're not used any more. I chuckle and shake my head as I read that they're meant to bring good luck and love. I put it on and text Charlie to tell him that I love it and him.

I wash and get changed for bed feeling a lot lighter than I have ever felt in my life. I don't know why, but for the first time, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

I wake feeling refreshed. I get dressed before finishing my list of things I need to pick up from the supermarket. I head to a few shops to get things I need. As I walk into the supermarket, the alarms sound. I let out a groan more to myself. Since I was having such a good morning, I actually forgot about my shit luck and the fact it's my stupid old-as-dirt cell phone. I almost always set off the alarms and end up getting searched for stealing.

Damn bad luck will never leave me alone!

* * *

A/N: I apparently need spell check when I try to thank someone too... Thanks to Savannavansmutsmut, who is busting her bottom to help us.

So we know that Bella has the medallion, only she thinks it is a gift from Charlie. YIKES!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

I watch as the manager walks over to me with a smile! What a jerk. I swear that asshole gets off on searching me.

"Look, Eric, you and I both know that I have not taken anything. I just walked in here. So there is really no need to search me."

Eric tilts his head at me, chuckling. "Bella, you know the rules. They're on the window, and everybody gets searched if the alarms go off. But this time, it's not why the alarm was going off."

Now I'm looking at him as if he's nuts. "Okay, if that's not what the deal is, then what the heck is going on?"

Eric smiles as he leans over and hits a button that was to the side of me on the wall. Suddenly, the whole place is filled with sirens, confetti, balloons, and streamers falling from the ceiling.

"Bella, you are our one millionth customer, and you have won our grand prize!"

I look at him as he leads me further into the store.

"This is your brand new car. Isn't it a beauty?"

I try hard to close my mouth and stop staring at it, but I seem to have lost complete control over my whole body as I stare at the giant photo.

"Smile." I hear and there's a flash of light.

It breaks the spell that I was under. "I won that?" I say, pointing to the photo.

Eric smiles and nods his head.

"Me? The girl you have to search when I come here with my cell phone in my purse? Me, who never wins anything! The same girl, who up until I won money—less than a week ago—never had won a damn thing?"

Eric again nods his head but looks at me as if he's worried that I've gone nuts. "Yes, you, Isabella Swan, have won this car."

I look around to see that people are looking my way. "This better not be a joke, or I'm going to kick your ass."

Eric takes a step back from me, holding up his hand. "No, it's not a joke. I swear the car is yours. Come to the office, and we can fill out the paperwork."

I nod my head at him as I follow him. I fill out the paperwork and head home with my shopping. Eric tells me that the car will be delivered later today. I put away the groceries as I try to wrap my head around what just happened.

I give the house a good cleaning and make supper for Charlie and me. Eric drops off the car, and after taking pictures of me with the car and him, he tries to get me to go on a date with him. Yeah, no thanks! The thought of dating Eric makes me ill at ease. So much for the end of my bad luck, going out with him would certainly be enough for me to wish for my own demise.

* * *

A/N: Well, now this is interesting isn't it?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19**

"Hey, kid, whose car is that parked outside?"

I turn and look at Charlie as he hangs up his jacket and gun belt.

"Mine."

Charlie's eyes widen as he looks from me to the front door and back. "Wait, what do you mean that it's yours?"

"I mean, it's mine, as in I won it," I chuckle.

Charlie's mouth drops open. He points to me and then out front, without saying anything.

"Yep, I went shopping. I won it at the supermarket. Here's all the paperwork."

Charlie takes them, reads through them, and stops to look at the last paper. I smile as I watch him. "What?" he asks.

I shake my head at him. "You really think I'm gonna drive that?"

Charlie nods his head at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Dad, there's no saying how long this non-bad luck's gonna last. That car is too nice to be smashed. Besides, the insurance company would charge us a higher rate for me to drive it. Please, I want you to take it. I'm happy driving the truck anyway."

Charlie grumbles.

"Please, Dad, take it, as a Father's Day present from me."

I see that I need to be more forceful in order for him to take it. "Why don't we take it for a spin? Supper's all ready. I can heat it up when we get back." Charlie nods his head.

We walk out, and Charlie runs his hand over the car before jumping in the driver's seat. It doesn't take Charlie long before he's all smiles driving around. I know he may grumble, but he'll drive the car.

"I wish I could be with you tomorrow when you drive this to La Push. Billy will flip."

Charlie grins at me, nodding his head.

He frowns, but I cut him off quickly. "This car needs to be driven, Dad. Please don't let it die in our driveway. All the other cars will make fun of her."

Charlie shakes his head at me.

"Come on, Dad, you know you want this car. I can't drive this. I'll be too worried, and I'll end up crashing. Please take it."

Charlie lets out a sigh, but nods his head.

"Anytime you want it back or to use it ..."

I nod my head. We arrive back and head in the house for dinner.

"This change of luck is making me unsettled."

"Kid, if anyone deserves good luck, it's you."

I shake my head. "But with the bad luck—I know how it'll end up. With this—I have no idea what to expect next. I keep waiting to see what's gonna happen and wonder when I'll get bad luck again?"

Charlie sighs as he puts down his fork. "Bella, take it for what it is and enjoy it. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Good luck or bad, I'm always here for you."

I give him a smile as someone knocks on the door.

* * *

A/N: Now what do you suppose is that?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

"Hey, maybe that is someone with more good news for you. It seems like the tides of luck have changed."

I roll my eyes at him. "More likely someone coming to say the joke's on you, happy late April Fools—now give us back the money and the car."

Charlie laughs as I stand up. I walk over to answer the door. Being a cop's daughter, I look out the peep hole. I see two men standing there in suits, and I open the door.

"Isabella Swan," the short one asks. I nod my head at him as Charlie comes up behind me.

"I am Barry Hellman and this is Gabriel Coffin. We're with the University of Washington. May we come in?" I nod my head, unable to speak.

I sit and listen to them say how my application was found, and after they looked it over, they would love for me to come to the college. He then goes on to say, as their way to make up for the error, they would like to offer me a full scholarship as long as I maintain a 3.75 GPA.

"There is only one problem." Barry says.

Charlie and I both look at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"All of the available dorm rooms have been taken. Since this is also our mistake, we would like to place Bella in her own apartment. These are owned by the college, but generally reserved for doctorate students. She will have one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room—however, it's located off-campus."

I try to hold back my smile. The thought of not having to share a dorm room with someone else is like heaven. I couldn't be happier.

Charlie does the whole "well if that's all you have, then it will do" routine. Knowing that I only have five weeks to move into my new apartment and be prepared to attend classes, I sign the papers and accept my space.

As soon as we close the door behind them, Charlie pulls me in for a hug. "Yes, my baby girl is going off to college. I'm so fucking happy!"

I frown at him, and he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I am—I love you, kid, and I will miss you a lot—but this is what you wanted. No matter what you say, you are and were meant for something great."

I shake my head, a little worried about starting my new life. What happens when I get settled and lose this wave of good luck I'm currently riding on? Then what do I do? I've always hated being so unlucky, but to lose the things I've always wanted after getting a taste will be hard to overcome.

* * *

A/N: Well this was a surprise wasn't it? Gotta love how her luck is changing ... Next chapter we'll check back in with Edward and see if his luck is getting any better, what are your thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: 21**

**EPOV**

I let out a sigh as my cell rings. I turn my head, seeing that it's way across my room. I let out a groan as it keeps ringing. I really just want to stay in bed—it's safer here. My luck has gone from bad to catastrophically horrible. I swear, it seems as if God is out to get me.

As my cell begins to ring again, I get up and trip, falling flat on my face. I let out a groan as I pick myself up and walk into my dresser, stubbing my toe. I pick up my cell and answer it while hopping on one foot.

"WHAT?" I bark and hear Emmett chuckling back at me. "Emmett, what do you want?" I try taking a deep breath. I know it's not Emmett's fault that I've been having a shitty time.

"Just wanted to see if you saw the news stories about yourself yet?"

I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I open my eyes and head over to my laptop.

"NO, I haven't. Emmett, tell me the truth. Do I want to see them?"

"No, you don't—but you need to deal with it."

I growl and log on. It only takes me a few moments to see the stories Emmett's talking about.

"Why is this happening to me?" I say to no one. I look at the top story and begin reading it.

_**Golden Baseball Player Not So Golden!**_

_Tanya Denali has come forward to tell us her heartbreaking story of how Edward Cullen lured her in with fake promises. The twenty-three year old told us that she met Edward Cullen five years ago after a baseball game, and they started a relationship which then ended when Tanya became pregnant. _

_Tanya goes on to tell that while, at first, he told her he loved her and wanted to marry her, she soon found out that he bedded women behind her back. He promised not to stray again_, _and they began date exclusively. When Tanya noticed that they never went out and he never told anyone about her, she got suspicious. When she found out she was pregnant, he dumped her and told her to take care of it. _

_She told us the hardship of how she's had to raise her son, Edward Jr._, _alone for four years. Edward Cullen changed his address and phone numbers_, _and she'd been unable to contact him. So when she saw him a few months ago_, _she approached him to tell him about his son and arrange their meeting. However_, _Edward dismissed her and handed her a pack of his own endorsement condoms telling her that's all she'd ever get from him._

_Tanya broke down when telling us that she wants nothing but for her son to meet his dad. I, for one, have met the young man and he looks very much like his father._

* * *

A/N: Dam when it rains it pours for good old Edward. Wanted to say sorry for the delay in starting to post today, but you'll all get a extra chapter from me today for the lag in loading the first two. That is right one more today!_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter: 22 - last one tonight.  
**

I stop reading and look at the picture. I see that she is indeed the woman that asked me to sign her tits, and I gave her a pack of condoms. But I've never seen her before aside from that. I look to her son and shake my head. The boy has green eyes and similar hair to me but that's it.

"I'll call Jenks. Hopefully, this should be cleared up quickly."

"With the luck you've been having lately—it's not likely," Emmett says.

"Emmett, don't wish that shit on me. That kid is not mine—I swear it!"

Emmett and I chat for a few more minutes before I hang up to call Jenks.

"Edward, I am on it. I will get the DNA testing set up as soon as I can. Sadly, this may take a while."

I rub my face and lean my head over the back of the seat.

"Why would this take a while?"

"There is much more to the story than what they put in the newspaper."

I sit up, trying to figure out what could possibly make this worse than it is now.

"Her parents are trying to get you charged with statutory rape. Even if the child comes back as not yours, there could be more questions regarding whether you and she had a sexual relationship before she turned eighteen."

"Fucking bitch," I mutter. "Well, I have never slept with her so there is no proof. It would be the word of a liar, HER, against the word of truth, ME."

"Edward, she has photo of you that goes back three years ago."

My eyes widen, and I stutter through the phone. "How?" I close my eyes as it just keeps getting worse. At least I was able to get out the word 'why' before my brain seemingly shut down normal functioning skills.

"I'm not sure, but it looks as if she may have been stalking you."

Just great! I get to have a crazy, delusional stalker; as if I haven't had enough of the shit end of the stick thrown at me thus far! "Just find out everything and set up the DNA test. I want to sue her, and her family, for slander."

I head off to get a shower. My usual cold shower doesn't even help revitalize me. I hurry about my routine, get dressed,and head out.

As I get in my car and drive, I start to feel myself relax when my car starts to sputter. It does some sort of hop, sputter, and then I have no power steering or power brakes. I fight to get it over to a parking area before it comes to a complete stop. I close my eyes and start to bang my head on my steering wheel.

"NOW WHAT?" I scream, pulling my hair and taking a few deep breaths in and out. Once I've calmed, I look at my cell. "Fuck my life!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward. The next chapter will be back to Bella's POV. The next chapter should make you all smile.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter: 23**

**BPOV**

After the two men left, Charlie was busy telling me about how proud he was of me. The weeks passed with us packing up the things I was going to take. Charlie had taken a few days off to take me over to Seattle to have a look at the apartment and arrange for anything I'd need. We were both pleased at how nice the apartment was and—even better—it appeared to be completely stocked with everything I would need.

The rooms were rather large. The furniture was beautiful and looked barely used at all. I noticed the queen-sized bedroom set appeared brand new, at least the mattress was. The kitchen cupboards were stocked with nice matching dishes and glassware. I was shocked to see the number of wonderful appliances; it was like a dream home.

I went job hunting and found a well-paying job almost right off the bat. I was a little worried about handing in my notice at Newton's, but they were proud of me going to college. Like Charlie, the Newtons seemed to be sad that I'd be going away but happy that I was able to have the chance to learn. On my last day of work at the café, I found myself feeling sad. Before I could leave, the Newtons handed me a check. They said it was my college bonus for all my hard work.

Soon, it was time for me to make my way to Seattle and start my college life. It had been two weeks and college and work were going really well. I made some friends, but none that really stuck out. Charlie has been calling me each night to see how things are going, and I have been grateful for that. I am a little homesick. Renee does not call much, but she never has. She did seem to be worried when I told her I got into college and was living in an apartment off-campus. Turns out she was only worried about what will happen when my luck goes back to being shitty. Thanks, Mom!

I let out a yawn as I get in my truck. I chuckle as it starts right away. It seems my good luck is even rubbing off on the old beast of a truck. Usually it refuses to start at least once a week and breaks down every other week. The past few weeks, the truck has been running and driving like a dream.

I frown, seeing a man walking along the road in the pouring rain. As I slow down a bit, I hear Charlie saying in my head 'DON'T STOP TO PICK UP STRANGERS!' But, getting closer, I begin to recognize the person, so I pull over a little in front of him.

Edward walks to the door, and I lean over and open the door for him. He looks at me, frowning at first, but then he smiles.

* * *

A/N: Well they meet again. At least there is two more chapters of this before tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: 24**

"Hey, I thought I would see if you needed a lift somewhere, or do you enjoy walking alone along a busy road in the rain?"

Edward shakes his head. "That would be great, thanks." He jumps in.

"So tell me why you're walking along the road in the rain."

Edward chuckles a little but there's no humor in it. "My car broke down, and the tow company sent the wrong type of hauler over. I was going to call someone to come pick me up, but my cell is dead."

"Sounds as if you're having a shitty day," I pout, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

Again, he shakes his head. "Shitty few months would be more accurate."

I can hear the strain in his voice. I turn my head and look at him. "I know how that feels. I've had pretty shitty years so ..." I trail off.

"So where am I taking you?" I ask, realizing that I haven't asked him yet, and I'm still heading to my home.

He clears his voice and tells me his address.

"Sorry, I've only been here three weeks. You're gonna need to direct me," I chuckle.

Edward nods his head at me. "Sure; take the third exit. If you don't mind me asking, how come you're in Seattle?"

"UW found my paperwork and gave me the full scholarship. So I have been on campus or at work. Today was my first day to just drive around and check things out."

"What courses are you taking?"

"I'm going for my AA in Social Services, I enjoy working with kids. I figured I'd use it to teach or be a part of youth groups."

I feel Edward's eyes on me. "That sounds good; it suits you."

I turn my head a little, seeing he's still staring at me but now with a frown.

I clear my throat, feeling a little unnerved. "I love it. I worked with some kids back in Forks along with Charlie. We taught them how to play baseball. They were all excited when Charlie told them about meeting your team." I feel myself blushing but manage to stop myself rambling.

"That sounds nice. Hey, it's your next right and then first left. What made you help teach baseball?"

"It's pretty much all I know and Charlie's favorite sport. It's also a great way to teach children teamwork. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, small or big—anyone can play. Our team has twenty kids, eight are girls. A few have disabilities. Isaac has Down's syndrome. We're having a fundraiser in October to raise money for uniforms and equipment. You should see them play—they could knock the Sox's off the map."

"I'd like to see that some time," Edward chuckles. "The third one is mine," he points.

I pull over where Edward pointed, and I do my best to try stopping my mouth from dropping open and drooling.

* * *

A/N: One more post today and Nikky is almost done with her work on the Epilogue for this story. YAY!

We had more questions:

Is Bella a virgin? yes, she has not had a successful date, her luck has always been horrible.

Won't Edward see his medallion on her charm bracelet? She is wearing it around her neck as a necklace. She believes it is a gift from Charlie, she does not know she has his medallion. if she is wearing it and it is under the collar of her shirt he would not see it.

Did his medallion get caught on her bracelet? Yes when her arm was around his neck it got caught, when her bracelet broke so did his necklace, which he handed all to her and she put into her pocket. So from the time of him helping her up, she has pretty much had possession of the medallion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter: 25**

"Would you like to come in?"

I shake my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I should get going."

Edward looks disappointed, which confuses me a little. He starts to get out after a few seconds, but stops. "Bella, do you think—could I get your number? I mean, I could give you mine. I could call you sometime — if you're okay with that?"

"Sure, that sounds good. You never know when you'll need me to pick you up in the rain again."

I hand Edward my cell and he types away, and then I hear his voicemail pick up as he hands mine back hitting end call.

"Thank you, Bella, and thanks for the lift," he says, stepping back.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile before driving off.

As I see his house disappearing in the background, I turn on the radio to the news.

_Baseball player Edward Cullen has found himself in yet another scandal. A woman has come forward claiming he is the father of her four-year-old son, who shares the same name. The story has become more in-depth as more information is released. There are now claims of abuse, unfaithfulness, and a parade of young women. _

"No wonder he looked so stressed out," I say out loud.

_Edward Cullen's people have strongly disagreed with this story and claim that the child is not Edward's. They also claim that Edward has never been with the woman. However, the fact that the woman has a_ _photo of them together and the little boy is the spitting image of him still remains. _

"Why the hell do they call this news? This is more like airing dirty laundry in lieu of real news!"

_We have word now that lawyers for Mr. Cullen have demanded DNA testing. They even asked the court to demand the woman pay for testing to prove her claim. The woman was quoted as saying, "How they expect a single mom to find nearly three hundred extra dollars when living on minimum wage is beyond me." _

I roll my eyes as they continue to talk about this for another five minutes. "This is not news, it's gossip!" I scream at the radio.

_We move on to another story._

I listen as they give a two minute description of a missing twelve-year-old. The entire time, I am shaking my head, wondering why Edward Cullen's personal life is worthy of so much air time, but a missing child barely garners a few measly minutes. I let out a sigh and drive home. I spend the rest of the day cooking and listening to music. I stop for a bit to call Charlie and see how everyone is. Of course, I am also calling to make sure he is eating healthily. We talk for a bit, and he promises to come visit soon.

I find my mind wandering back to Edward. It's completely understandable why he seemed so upset earlier. That guy needs some good luck.

* * *

A/N: If only Bella knew she holds his good luck close to her heart. See you all tomorrow for more updates of this story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter: 26**

I look at my cell and debate if I should call Edward and check on him. I type out a text message, and before I can change my mind, I send it off.

_**Hi**_, _**Edward— It's Bella. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed a little stressed. Bella~**_

I put my cell down and go back to cooking and cleaning. Around an hour later, I hear my cell beep, and I grab it up.

_**Hey**_, _**Bella, that's twice you saved me today, and I owe you**_. _**Thanks. Edward.**_

I frown at his text, trying to figure out what he means.

_**You're welcome**_, _**but I'm not sure what you're thanking me for. Did something happen? Bella~**_

Almost immediately, I get a reply.

_**I had dinner on the stove and fell asleep. Your text woke me up to my kitchen being on fire. Edward.**_

I let out a gasp.

_**What? Are you hurt? I'm sorry to hear about the fire. How bad is it? Bella~**_

I hold on to my cell and wait for his reply, trying to not worry too much.

_**Beautiful, I'm okay. Please don't worry yourself. I'm not hurt, just a little hungry. The damage seems to be mainly the kitchen. I'll need to call around to see if there's somewhere I can spend the night. Other than that, all is well. Edward.**_

I bite my lip, unsure if what I want to say is stupid. I take a deep breath and text him back.

_**You could stay here. If you want, I can pick you up. I just finished making dinner. It's nothing great but there's more than enough for two. Bella~**_

I bite my lip as I wait for his reply to come. After ten minutes, I start to feel a little rejected. I mean, he could have at least said no thank you. I let out a sigh and send off one last text.

_**I'm sorry**_. _**I didn't mean anything by my last text. I'm not some stalker fan, I swear. Of course, I know you more than likely are on your way to a family or friend's house by now. I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good night. I'm sorry again about the fire. Bella~**_

Shaking my head, I'm not sure why he seems to be on my mind so much or why his pulling away seems to hurt so much. I frown when my phone beeps.

_**No**_, _**Bella, I'm sorry. I was a little shocked from reading your offer. Everything in me was screaming yes, but I am going through a hard time right now, and you seem like a really nice girl. I'd hate for my life to drag you down. I don't want to see you hurt. Please forgive my lack of prompt response. Edward.**_

I feel bad for Edward. I know what it's like to feel like your life is in a downward spiral, as well as the desire to protect those around you.

* * *

A/N: Well she has a point if there is anyone who knows what it is like to bee drag through hell, she does.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter: 27**

_**It's just dinner. I know I have a lot of living to do, but believe me when I say that I have lived that life where everything that can go wrong, does. I know the feeling of waiting for the next hit to happen. I know it's different for you because you're in the spotlight and everyone watches you. More so now, because of recent events, but you can't allow things to make you stop living your life. I learned that no matter what happens**_, _**you just have to learn how to deal with it. So what do you say about having a nice dinner and a glass of soda or milk with one of your biggest fans? Bella~**_

I bite my lip as I open Edward's next text.

_**Sounds like just what I need right now. I'm in a cab**_,_**can you text me your address? Edward.**_

I bounce as I text him, and he replies saying he'll be here in five minutes. I look around my apartment and see it's clean, but I straighten up anyway. I run around and organize all of my college stuff and then quickly get changed. I pull on my sweater as there's a knock on the door.

I open the door to see a tired and dirty Edward standing at the door holding a bag. I hold back my chuckle and let him in.

"My bathroom is the second door on the right—feel free to take a bath, shower, whatever you need."

Edward frowns at me, and I shake my head. "You're covered in soot and smell smoky. I just thought you might like to clean up. The bathroom has a lock on it, and I swear there are no cameras or anything like that in there."

He looks at me for a few moments, and I point to the mirror that's on my wall. I watch as he looks at himself in horror.

"Hey, it's cool if you want to eat dinner like that."

I watch him as he smirks. "You sure I have time?"

I nod, and he walks off to my bathroom. I head into the kitchen, setting up our places at the breakfast bar. I sing along and dance to the song that's playing. I take the food off the burner and cover it to maintain the heat. I turn around to see Edward standing on the other side of the breakfast bar, arms crossed, smirking at me.

"Hey, you look much better."

Edward nods his head at me. "I feel better; thanks."

I feel myself blush as he keeps staring at me. "Sit and I will plate up dinner."

He nods and sits down. I fix and place both of our plates down on the table. While we eat, Edward and I seem to fall straight into a relaxing conversation. I feel like we have been friends for years.

* * *

A/N: Well second post of the day and the Epilogue is currently around 6K word count and Nikky shoudl be finished today on her part. I will get my part done as soon as I get it, which means more updates for you all... YAY! Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter: 28**

**EPOV**

I walk out of Bella's apartment and to the cab. I can't help but look up at her window. Today has—should've been – the shittiest day ever, but having just spent the night with her not only made up for my car and kitchen, but for everything else that has happened. There's truly something about her. I'm not sure if it's her wittiness, her caring nature, or that she seems to see beauty in nearly everything.

Never have I felt so relaxed with anyone in my whole life. I sigh out and give the cab driver Emmett's address. It doesn't take him long to get there. I pay him, and by the time I get to the door, Rose already has it open.

"Thanks for letting me stay," I say as I walk in.

"Yeah, no problem. What the hell happened?"

"I fell asleep when I had dinner cooking," I say, flopping down on their sofa.

"I thought you had a timer on your stove?"

I look to Rose and shrug. "So did I."

I close my eyes and feel Rose touch my shoulder. "What the hell is going on, Edward? I mean, I know you believed in the whole charm thing, but I always thought it was a load of shit. But you've lost it, and let's face it—unless someone has a voodoo doll—I have no explanation. Your life has done a one-eighty. I'm starting to think you need to find the charm fast before things get worse."

I look at her and nod my head.

"Edward, I'm just thinking out loud here, but maybe someone took it?" I think about what she's said, and this thought has crossed my mind too. But, I'd have felt someone grab it, wouldn't I have?

"Gianna was talking about the show she went to, where one of the acts was a pickpocket, and he took her necklaces and she did not even feel it. We all know that James has sticky fingers, and you were out of it for a few minutes on the field. I mean, could he have taken it?"

I start to feel angry as I let Rose's words settle. I swear, if James is responsible, I'm going to kill the fucker. He used to be my friend, and he knows what the necklace means to me. It is not just about luck, it was my birth mother's, and it made me feel close to her. James also knows the story behind it and how my luck changed when I started wearing it.

"He fucking better not have, or I will be in the news for something I _have_ done for once," I say.

I look up to see Emmett walking in, with a large grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're on your own with him. I'm off to bed. I'll leave you women to gossip about Edward's dinner date," Rose says, moving quickly out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I love this rose, she kills me. What do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter: 29**

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood for this."

He shakes his head.

"Please, Emmett?"

"So tell me everything: what she wore, what did ya'll talk about?"

I snort at the girlie voice Emmett mocks and shake my head.

"Come on, Edward, we're just two guys eating, drinking, and talking women."

I laugh at his antics and tell him about our dinner and conversation.

"Sounds like someone's in love."

"Emmett, knock it off! I've spent time with her twice."

Emmett shakes his head and puts up five fingers. "Helping her up after she fell, on the field, at the bar, during your ride, and dinner makes five."

I roll my eyes at him, most of those times we didn't speak.

"Still, I don't know her—I'm not in love with her."

Emmett gives me his 'what the fuck?' look. "Edward, you don't need to know someone to fall in love with them."

"Yeah, you do."

"Nope. Sometimes it's love at first sight. Nothing else matters but being with them in every way."

"Emmett, that's lust!"

"Po-tay-to—po-tah-to—love—lust, same thing!"

I look at him in shock. "What—I mean what—how the hell is it the same?"

"Edward, they're both about connecting with someone. You are head over heels for her—you've got to see that? You talk about how you feel when she touches you, while you're talking to her. I hate to tell you, my friend, but you're falling in love with her. It sounds to me as if she is feeling something for you too. Don't run from something you spent most of your adult life looking for. Just because she comes in a younger package than you, doesn't mean she's not right for you."

I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Emmett?"

Emmett just chuckles at me. "Edward, I may not be a smart guy when it comes to book smarts, but I do know love. On the subject of women, I have a 4.0 GPA. You, my friend, have found your mate. Your job now is a lot harder then any job you've ever had—tougher than any test you've ever taken."

I look to Emmett, who stops talking. He looks at me and then grins. "Now you've found her, you've gotta stop yourself from fucking things up. I mean, you'll fuck up, you're a man, it happens. Just try not to make any big fuck ups, so you don't lose her. I'm telling you, losing your mate—no matter how long it has been—is one of the most painful things ever. I would rather cut off my own dick than go through that. Now keep a hold of her, because she has your heart."

Emmett taps my shoulder and stands up. "Good night, Edward."

I look at him with my mouth open. I shake my head a little and get up, heading to the guest bedroom.

* * *

A/N: This is the last one for the night. There will be plenty more tomorrow, I promise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter: 30**

I wake early the next morning with Emmett's words still circling in my head. Do I love her? Fuck, I have no idea. I just know that I'm extremely attracted to her. She makes me smile just with a simple look. Every time I'm around her, I feel the need to touch her in any way I can. Her voice sends shivers down my body, which seem to be hardwired to my cock. Her touch? Yeah, same hardwire to my cock, but the tingles across my skin are electrifying.

When she tells me something about herself, I feel the need to know more about her. I pull my hair and sit up. So what the fuck is stopping me? Well, at first, her age, but last night I completely forgot how young she was again. It wasn't until I said that I drank a lot in college that I remembered her saying that she didn't drink because she wasn't old enough. That her nineteenth birthday was in two weeks.

I'm dealing with the lying, crazy bitch—who I have never been with! And, with everything else going on in my life and all the bad luck I've been having—which I notice disappears when I'm with Bella—I don't know what to do.

"You know, instead of pulling that sexy hair of yours out and over thinking, you could just ask her? It's easy. Knock on her door and say 'hey, I really like you, and I enjoy spending time with you. Since we've got this amazing connection, would you like to see where it goes? I know my life is a bit crazy right now, and if you can't handle it, then I will leave you alone. If you're willing to take a chance on me, I'm all yours. You need to know that you're important to me'."

I look at Emmett with a raised eyebrow. "Emmett that was—well, I'm really not sure what that was. I think, because I'm in shock, that it made sense."

Emmett grins at me, and I roll my eyes. I pick up my cell and send a text off to Bella asking if she would meet me for dinner tomorrow night.

Almost immediately, she texts back saying yes. I can't help but smile when I read it.

"Oh, Rosie, look—our boy's all grown up and in love."

"I know. It's sweet and sickening at the same time."

I glare at them as they grin at me. I flip them off and head out to pick up my car and get the DNA test done.

"Monkey, I think we may need to teach him how to be a good boy and say thank you in the right way."

I chuckle, shaking my head at Rose. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy," I yell cheekily from inside the cab as we pull away from the curb. Rose rolls her eyes and claps her right hand over Emmett's mouth, waving with the other.

* * *

A/N: Well first chapter of the day... I am working on the Epilogue and it is gonna be a big one for you all. It may even reach 10K before finishing. That is what I am doing today, so I will update as I remember. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter: 31**

My test is done and I'm told results will be back in a week. Tanya and her son are testing in two days. I head to a nearby restaurant for an early dinner. The hostess takes me to my table, her hand lingering on me a little too long. She shakes her ass as she walks away. I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hello, I'm Isabella ..."

My eyes pop open, and I see Bella.

"I'll be your server. Can I get you a drink?"

"Hello, Isabella." I grin as she blushes. "A beer would be great. Thanks."

Bella nods and walks away. I lean to the side and look at her ass, unlike the hostess, Bella's natural swing is perfect. I watch her the whole time.

"Are you ready to order?"

"When do you clock out?"

"I'm on duty until ten."

"So what's good here?"

"Depends on what you're in the mood for."

I look at her and think, 'yep, she's what I'm in the mood for.' "Something filling, I've only had breakfast today."

"How about I surprise you?"

I hand her my menu and nod. Before long, I've got another beer and a huge hamburger basket. "Looks great. Thanks, Bella."

Bella nods and heads to another table.

After I'm done and my table's clear, she leaves my bill. I reach for my wallet, but it is gone. I close my eyes knowing that I had to pay for the DNA test. Shit, either I left it there or I dropped it.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

I look up at Bella, who is clearly worried. How the hell am I going to get out of this?

"Edward?" I feel Bella's hand touching mine.

"My wallet it's gone: cash, credit cards, everything—I—I can't pay."

Bella bites her lip. "It's not much; I'll cover it. You should call your bank to stop your cards. They can be replaced, right?"

I look at her, nodding my head. My cards can be replaced—I freeze. I have a picture of me with my birth parents—it's the only one in existence. I feel my heart drop—it could be lost forever.

"Edward, come on. It's not that bad. I'll pay for this in cash. I was going shopping after this, and I'll use my card there."

I look at Bella. "I had the only picture of all three of us—my birth parents ..."

Bella eyes fill with empathy. "Edward, maybe someone found it and turned it in; some people are good."

I nod at her.

Bella pulls money from her pocket and winks at me.

"I'll pay you back—I swear!"

"Don't worry about it. I hope you find your wallet."

"I do too. See you tomorrow night?"

She nods and I stand, kissing her cheek. She blushes again as I pay and then wave to her. I notice the hostess glaring at Bella. I hope I've not made Bella's working environment tough with that kiss.

* * *

A/N: Seems like Bella saves the day again. I wonder if this is setting a way of life? What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter: 32**

**BPOV**

I take a few breaths as I look at myself in the mirror. I only have a few more minutes before Edward picks me up for our dinner date. Well, I think it's a date. Maybe it's just dinner. Shit, I should have asked.

I jump when there's a soft knock on the door. I walk over slowly and open the door to see Edward standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hey," I say for a lack of better communication.

Edward smiles at me. "Hey, these are for you." He passes me the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." I take them from him and wave him in as I head to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella. Are you ready to go?"

I nod at Edward, and he takes my hand, leading me to his car.

"You sure this is wise? I mean, it did just break down."

Edward smirks at me. "I got Rose to look at it this afternoon, and she told me it should run smoothly."

I nod again and get in the car. It only takes us a short time to get to the restaurant. Edward leads me in and asks for one of the quiet private tables.

"Okay, I'm just going to lay my cards on the table," Edward says as soon as the waiter is away from our table. "I really like you. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But I am in the spotlight and will always be in the spotlight. Right now, I am in it a lot, not all favorably either. I want you to know that the woman's claims are untrue. I swear that I only met her once—when she asked for my autograph.

"If we were to keep dating, it could bring you into the spotlight. There could be a lot of press because of our age difference. They will say a lot of untrue things about you—about me. I will try and make sure I keep you as safe as I can. I swear that I'd be faithful, and you would be my one and only.

"Some would say that if we keep it a secret, then we are hiding and ashamed. I'm not ashamed, and I don't want to hide that I'm with you—no matter what. If you can't handle the stress, I will understand—believe me, I will." Edward looks at me pleadingly.

"So is this a date then?" I ask as I look back at Edward. He frowns at me but nods, and I smile back at him. When I smile and he smiles back, the evening all seems to become much lighter. I am glad I am putting a smile on his face. I am so happy; I'm on a date with Edward Cullen!

* * *

A/N: Well it is a date... YAY!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter: 33 - last one tonight  
**

"Edward, I don't really listen to gossip about you or anyone. I like you because you're on my favorite team. I think you're a great ball player; as a fan, none of that changes. I could care less if you have kids or not, as long as you're true to me. As someone you're dating—yeah, I'd like to know if you have kids because they'd be a part of you. If we're dating, then I stand beside you. I would like to date you and get to know you. As for the press, we can take it as it comes. All I ask is that you're truthful and faithful to me."

Edward smiles at me and nods his head. "I will, in turn, I ask the same from you."

The rest of the night, Edward and I spend it talking about different things. I tell him all about the little league team in Forks. He tells me about his family and about the necklace that he lost a little while ago that belonged to his mom, Elizabeth. I could tell by the hurt in his voice that he's just lost without the charm and the photo because they're not replaceable.

Edward and I leave the restaurant and head to my apartment. I invite Edward in, and he accepts.

"I want you to come to my next game, and afterwards, you can meet my sister and friends."

I pale a little as I look at him. "What—I mean—your family and friends? What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you. Why wouldn't they?" he chuckles.

"Hey, I've made a few of Charlie's dates run for the hills. Renee, my mom doesn't even want to see me."

Edward sighs. I've already told him a little about my childhood.

"You'll be fine, and I'll be right next to you the whole time—I swear."

I give him a little nod to say I will go.

"I better get going. I had a really good night tonight."

I smile at him. "I did too. Best date ever. Of course, there are only those other four to base it on."

Edward chuckles because he knows each of the stories.

"Before I go, there's just one thing I would like to do."

I look at him a little puzzled as he leans in a little, and his lips stop in front of mine. His eyes flicker to mine and stay there. I can see the faint smirk on his lips before they touch mine. At first, it's just a soft peck followed by another that lasts a little longer. But the third kiss—WOW! When we both pull away, we're panting. I have my hand in his hair while he has one hand on my lower back and one on my neck. Slowly, they both move to cup my ass as he picks me up, and I instantly wrap my legs around his hips.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of their first kiss? Hot? Not? I really like them together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter: 34 **

We spare only a few moments to breathe before we attack each other's lips again. Before I know it, I am flat on my sofa with Edward on top of me. I feel his hand on my breast as his lips leave mine. My blouse is open, and he starts to suck on my nipples, one after the other, back and forth. I let out a rather loud moan.

"Fuck," Edward says, and he lays his head in the crook of my neck. "Fuck, shit—wow, that was some kiss. But shit, I really did not mean to start to remove your clothes," Edward says as he starts to pull my blouse closed.

I chuckle a little and kiss him again. "Hey, I was not complaining. I was really enjoying it."

Edward shakes his head at me. "I better get going before I am unable to leave and end up doing some very un-gentlemanly things to you." Before I can say anything, Edward is up and heading out my door.

"Edward!" I yell.

"Yeah, Bella?"

I peek over the sofa and grin at him. "That really was the best first kiss ever—definitely worth the wait."

Edward smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me. He goes to say something but bites his lip, giving me a wave and closing the door.

I get up to lock the door and turn out the lights. In my bedroom, I see my old journal and I pick it up.

_Tonight is officially the best night of my life. Edward Cullen asked me out, and I accepted. We had a wonderful dinner, but I couldn't tell you one thing I ate or drank. We talked about all the drama and shit going on in his life, and he asked me if we could date. As in he wants to date me and just me—EXCLUSIVELY—date ME! Can you believe that? I am so shocked, better yet, I am on cloud nine! _

_When we got back to my place, he came in. We kissed; it was so hot! I'm not sure how_, _but we ended up on the sofa, and we were rounding bases pretty fast. The feel of his hot_, _wet mouth sucking my nipples made my panties so wet! ARGH ... I think I need a cold shower. The ache he left me with between my legs is annoying, but next time_, _I will lock my legs around him and not let go!_

_I'm proud to say I am dating one of the hottest, sexiest, sweetest, all-around great guys, and to top it off_, _he is a Mariner. Charlie will be so proud of me. I really don't care about his fame or fortune; he really is such a sweet man. I guess maybe my luck is changing! I've gone from drab life to fab life. _

_I'm off to shower and have sweet_, _sexy dreams about my baseball player BOYFRIEND! Bella~_

* * *

**A/N: Well I know this first post is coming late, but I was up VERY late finishing the Epilogue for this story. The epilogue is over 8K at completion and we are hoping that you all enjoy it. As soon as I get it back from the beta I will go post crazy._  
_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter: 35**

**EPOV**

I get in to my car with the biggest hard on ever. I swear I never thought I would be my own biggest cock blocker. That was an unbelievable kiss. When I was on top of her on her sofa, all I could think about was being inside of her. With my lips planted on her, I felt my way down her body, removing her top and pushing it to the side along with whatever necklace she had on. It wasn't until I heard her moan and felt her hips buck upwards into mine that I was able to stop myself.

I drive home with the biggest smile on my face. If I have to have all this shitty bad luck but I get Bella in return—I think it may just be worth it.

The weeks seem to fly by. Bella has met all of my family, and they all love her. I was able to spend a little time with her on her birthday and meet Charlie again. This time, I meet him as Bella's boyfriend rather than his favorite baseball player. I see why Bella enjoys spending time with him; he seems like a really great guy and a wonderful father.

The bad luck is still here for me, but I have pretty much gotten used to it. There are only two things that have been getting me stressed. One is that the press out to get me. They have taken a lot of pictures of Bella and me, but so far, they've been unable to find out her name. The other thing, which is even more frustrating, is the whole Tanya thing.

The DNA had to been retaken because the first one was LOST. The second came back as inconclusive. So we've now done a third test, and we're just waiting on that. Of course, Tanya has twisted this all on me, and she is telling everyone more lies. She has been on a number of talk shows and has just been offered a Playboy spread because her popularity is off the charts.

I have spent the last few hours training, and I'm on my way to meet Jenks, hoping that he has some good news for me.

"Hello, Edward, come in and have a seat."

I sit down, and Jenks looks a little worried. "Edward, I'm sorry but it's not good news. The results came back like the last time."

I rub my face as I look at him. "How the hell are they coming back as inconclusive? I don't get this."

Jenks shrugs at me. We carry on talking and I leave. I was not due to see Bella tonight but need to be close to her. I head to her work, park next to her truck, and wait for her to get off work. At least she always makes me feel better, even in this drama filled cesspool of lies that Tanya's spewing.

* * *

A/N: I love his revelation about the bad luck being worth it in the end if he ends up with Bella.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter: 36**

It's not long before Bella walks up to my car. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I get out, pulling her into a tight hug. As soon as my arms are around her, I start to feel better.

"Can I come over for a bit?" I feel Bella nod against my chest. I let her go, getting back in my car and following her. When we get there, I spend the next hour talking about what's happening with Tanya. Bella allows me to rant and rave.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll work it out. I mean, there must be a reasonable answer to this."

I sigh, throwing the DNA papers down on her coffee table and close my eyes.

"There is, but this fucking shitty luck I've been having is holding back whatever it is. I swear, right now, you're the only good thing in my life. I just don't think I can take much more."

We talk a little more, and I know I need to go. Bella's heading to Forks tomorrow. Before I know it, she is straddling my lap, and we are making out like horny teenagers. We haven't taken it too far, but we have done just about everything except have actual sex. After spending hours kissing, I leave and head home.

The next day, I receive Bella's text saying she got to Forks. She is there to help with Charlie's little league team. I spend the rest of the day training until Jenks calls me saying Tanya has filed child support paperwork. That call was followed by the coach saying that after the last few months, if I don't get my shit together and stay out of the papers, I will be sent to the triple A team for the rest of the season.

To top it off, Emmett tells me that Bella has been outed, and the press now knows who she is and nearly everything about her. I know that I will have to tell her in person about this. The only good thing is, I will get to hold her in my arms.

I leave to go to Forks, seeing James on the way. I let out a sigh and keep walking. It's not until I get close that I see Bella is standing with him. I stop, a little confused about why she is here. As I look at them, I see that James has one of his arms around her when he leans in with a smirk. I watch in horror as she kisses him and grabs at his hand that is in the air. She walks around him with her own smirk, which drops when she sees me.

I feel my heart break as I look at her. "Edward, I need to tell you something, but let me say everything before you say anything."

I look at her as James puts his arm around her neck, and she shoves him away.

"Too late. I've already seen you kissing him!"

* * *

A/N: Oh...No... Yeah looks can be deceiving!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter: 37**

"Here you are again, Edward, losing girls to me. Just face facts, I'm the better guy. Heck, your own team pulled me here from the White Sox because they know I am better than you!"

I feel the anger build up as I look at them.

"What—no, that's not ... What?" I look at Bella.

"That's not what this was. You see, I have your necklace I was bringing it to you," Bella says as she holds it up. I look at it, shocked that she has it.

"You've had it this whole time?"

Bella's face pales, and she nods her head at me.

"So what was this, some fucking game for you? I told you about it—everything about it—and you said nothing about having it!"

James laughs as Bella shakes her head. "Please just listen ..."

I snatch the necklace from her. "I take it this was you just wanting your fifteen minutes of fame—just like Tanya, another fucking stalker fan. I'm so fucking glad that I never went all the way with you. No doubt, you'd end up selling the story to the highest fucking bidder. I hope you enjoy fucking prick-boy here because you no longer have me!" I say with as much hate as I can.

"You can have her. I really don't fucking care anymore," I say to James before walking away to the sound of Bella's sobs.

I put the necklace on as soon as I get in the car and head home. I walk in my house and my anger pours out. I end up smashing up my apartment before drinking myself into a peaceful alcohol-induced stupor.

I wake the next morning with a shitty hangover and a headache from hell. I hear a knock on the door, and I go to answer it. The mailman is standing there with a package I have to sign for. I assume it is the stupid child support papers, and I quickly sign it. I close the door and sit on the sofa. I open the thickly padded manila envelope and see my wallet and a piece of folded paper. I open the wallet and see my picture, and immediately rub my thumb over the charm. I pick up the note and open it.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I was out walking my puppy_, _and I found your wallet. My mom used a twenty dollar bill from it to mail this back to you with a return receipt so that we'd know you got it. I hope that was okay. I wanted to bring it to you myself, but my mommy said I should mail it to you instead. If you ever want to meet me, that would be cool. _

_Benjamin Amun_

_PS. You're my favorite ball player. My whole class likes you. Maybe you could come see us sometime._

Yeah, I have to do something nice for this kid, for sure!

* * *

A/N: Huh, already his luck is returning. I wonder how Bella is fairing?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter: 38**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you made it!"

I smile at my dad as I get out of the truck. He looks at me and chuckles. I've never been as happy as I've been these last few weeks. It's all because of Edward; he lights up my life. I wish I could help with this whole Tanya thing. When he left my apartment last night, he looked so stressed.

I pull my cell out and text Edward like I promised. He texts me back, telling me to have a good time. I jump into Charlie's car, and we head for the park.

"Bella," Isaac calls as he runs and hugs me, and I hug him back.

"You have Edward Cullen's necklace."

I look down at Isaac, shaking my head. "What are you talking about?"

He smiles and pulls on my necklace. "It's the same as the one in his picture."

I frown at him, and he runs to his bag and brings back a baseball card. "Look, see?"

I look at the picture, and I feel my insides freeze. Please, God, don't say that I've got his necklace.

"Isaac, I need to go and talk to Coach Charlie. You go and get warmed up with the team."

I watch him go, and I run over to where Charlie is standing.

"Dad, where did you get this necklace from?"

Charlie looks at me and the necklace with a blank look on his face.

"Remember when my bracelet broke and you got it fixed? You bought it then."

Charlie shakes his head. "That was in with the bracelet and was fixed too, the chain was broken. I thought was yours."

As Charlie speaks, I feel all the air leave my body, and I fall to the ground.

"Shit, Bella, what's wrong—what happened?"

"It's Edward's mom's necklace, his lucky charm. Shit, I'm the reason he's gone through these past four months with bad luck. He's going to hate me. I'm going to lose my best friend." I can't stop the tears falling down my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I fell, Edward helped me up, but my bracelet got caught on something and it broke. It must have been his necklace. They must have gotten tangled. It must have given me his good luck and he got my shitty luck. I need to give it back to him and hope he forgives me. I don't care about the bad luck, as long as he's still my friend."

"You're not making much sense, Bella. I get that you have his necklace, but you thought I bought it for you. Explain that to him. If he's the guy you're meant to be with, he will understand.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, Dad."

I run the six blocks home to get my truck, and the whole way to Seattle, I am unable to relax. I take the necklace off and hold it in my hand as I look around for Edward.

* * *

A/N: Well now we see Bella's side of things... No worries we will not keep you waiting too long...


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter: 39 **

"Well, look who I've run into. You getting tired of Edward yet?"

I roll my eyes and keep walking away from James. I swear the guy can't take no for an answer. I feel him pull on my hand and squeeze and my hand opens.

"Look what you have—Edward's precious necklace. He's been looking for that, did you know?"

I go to close my hand again, but he snatches the necklace from me.

"Didn't your mom teach you it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?"

"Did yours? Tell you what, I'll give you this—if you give me a kiss," James sneers at me.

I look at him in disgust.

"Well, looks like this is going to the fishes—shame this was his mom's favorite."

I grip my hair and look around for anyone to help me, but there's no one around. "Fine! A kiss for the necklace!"

James smirks at me. "I should add that there has to be tongue."

I try to hold back the bile in my throat and nod my head at him. As he leans forward, I reach up for his hand that has the necklace and the other is on the collar of his jacket. At the last second, I pull him forward, licking his cheek, and snatch the necklace while kneeing him in the balls which didn't matter because the fucker was wearing a cup.

As he chuckles at me, I push past him and see Edward looking at us.

I try in vain to tell him what happened, and in the end, I watch heartbroken as he storms away from me.

"You still got me."

I push away and head for my truck, which breaks down before I get home. When I get home, I see there are ten different news vans outside. I run in as they ask me questions. Inside my apartment is no better. My phone rings off the hook, and in the end, I pull the plug; then the reporters outside start shouting for me to come out. I pick up my cell and call my dad.

"Bella, I just heard. Are you okay?"

I slide to the floor. "I want to come home," I sob out.

I hear him sigh and say he'll get here as soon as he can. I pack a bag and look around the room. I see Edward's papers, and I look at them. I frown because it is still inconclusive. Then I see where the issue is—what a lying bitch. I mean, I believed Edward all along, but wow! When Charlie gets here, we head over to Jenks' office, give him the papers, and I point out the issue with the tests. He thanks me, and tells me what a great girlfriend I am to Edward.

I wish I could talk to Edward and make him understand that I did not mean to hurt him. I cry all the way to Forks.

* * *

A/N: Wow, Bella is hurting and James is a jerk... Edward isn't much better at this point. How about one more tonight and the rest tomorrow? (Hopefully we will have the Epilogue back by then.)


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter: 40**

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward, what the hell happened? I thought you were going to Forks to see Bella?"

I look at Emmett and growl. "Do not say that bitch's name to me."

Emmett's eyes almost pop out of his head. "What the fuck? Edward, please tell me you have not fucked this up?"

I roll my eyes at him and pour myself a drink, hair of the dog and all that. "Emmett, she was fucking James behind my back."

Emmett looks at me as if I'm nuts. "I saw her kissing him outside the field, and she had my necklace," I say, pulling it out of my shirt.

"Okay, a kiss does not add up to fucking him, and the necklace ..."

I shake my head at him. "She had it all this time, Emmett. She had it for months! Why the fuck didn't she say anything?"

Emmett scratches his head. "What did she say when you asked her?"

I don't say anything.

"Please tell me you asked her about it? Edward, we all saw it around her neck. It's not like she was hiding it; we all thought she just had the same one as you?"

I look at him in shock because I never noticed it. "What?"

Emmett whips out his phone and shows me the picture from the night we all went out to the bar, and I can see my necklace around Bella's neck, plain as day.

"Okay, what about her kissing James?"

Emmett looks at me. "Well, I'm sure if you'd have asked, she would have told you."

I rub my face, panicking a little. I mean, did I just jump the gun? What reason could she have had to have my necklace?

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. I leap to the door and see Jenks standing there. I frown at how happy he seems to be.

"I'll be back," Emmett says as he walks out. I nod my head and turn to Jenks.

"Your girl is one smart cookie."

I frown even more at him. "What—why?"

"She worked out why the DNA tests were not getting accurate results. Tanya is not the child's mother. In fact, he belongs to her twin sister—a sister who happens to be dating a guy who looks very similar to you." Jenks holds out a picture, and I look at it. The guy is seriously my doppelganger. I am thinner and built better, other than that, he could be my twin.

"No DNA is needed now. The sister has come forward along with the right birth certificate. Tanya has been arrested for attempted fraud."

I smile as I look at him and then frown. "Wait, what has Bella got to do with all of this?"

* * *

A/N: Wow and all because of Bella... That means that after he broke her heart she still saved his ass. I wonder how he will take all of that info. See ya all tomorrow for the final five normal chapters and hopefully the Epilogue too!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter: 41**

"She came around last night. She said you left the papers at her place, and she wanted to make sure you got them. She showed me that the tests were inconclusive, but not because of you."

I frown even more.

"The boy is AB positive. Tanya is O negative. You're A positive, which makes it possible for you to be the father, but then the mom would need to be B positive or negative."

I nod my head, remembering when we did blood typing in biology.

"So why wasn't that noticed?"

Jenks shrugs. "Tanya and her sister are fraternal twins, but they share enough DNA. I think it was just overlooked. I mean, really, why would someone broadcast that the father of their child is not stepping up to the mark and then try to frame a man with a kid that is not even their own?"

I shake my head because I have no idea.

"I really like this girl of yours. She is a smart one. However, the press has been camped outside her home. So far, she hasn't muttered a word. I know she's had thousands of offers, but she's remained tight-lipped."

I rub my face, starting to feel worried that I jumped the gun yesterday.

Jenks talks about filing a civil case against Tanya and some of the magazines and newspapers. He leaves at the same time that Emmett walks in with a sad face.

"What now?"

Emmett clears his throat. "You fucked up big time!"

I look at him and he hands me my laptop and he pulls a CD from his pocket. "I asked Felix to go through the stuff from around the time you left, so we could see James and Bella when you saw them kiss."

I nod my head as he shakes his. "Edward, this does not say why she was here, but I can tell you it looks like you fucked up big time. I'm not too sure you can fix this—sorry."

Emmett walks to the kitchen, and I put the CD into my laptop and press play.

I watch in horror as she keeps trying to get away from James until he takes my necklace from her. I watch her trying to get it back. It looks as if James says something, and she says no, shaking her head. He walks away with my necklace, and I watch her grab him back. She looks like she's going to kiss him, but she licks his face, reaches and grabs the necklace as she knees him in the nuts.

I sigh and rub my face and leave, heading to her apartment hoping that I can fix what I've fucked up. I need to find out how the hell she ended up with my necklace in the first place.

When I get near her place, I see tons of news vans parked outside. I go to her apartment and ignore all of their questions as they shout them out at me.

* * *

A/N: We love Emmett, he is great.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter: 42 **

After knocking for half an hour and begging her to talk to me, her neighbor comes out. "She left last night with some old guy; she's not been back since."

I give them a nod before running out to my car. I jump in and take off speeding the whole way to Forks. When I pull into Charlie's drive, I see that no vehicles are there. I start pulling on my hair and remember that the little league team has a game today. I drive around looking for the ballpark. Ten minutes later, I find it, and it seems like the whole town is there.

"We have speed limits you know."

I pale as I turn looking at Charlie. I don't get the usual smile from him. I get the angry father vibe from him, loud and clear.

"I'm here to make it up to her. I was pissed and saw her kiss James—then my necklace—everything exploded—I took it out on her."

"She didn't know it was yours. She thought I bought it for her. The second she realized the truth she went to give it to you. You know the only thing she was worried about?"

I shake my head.

"If you'd still be her friend."

I feel a pain in my chest.

"Not once was she worried about her luck turning back to the shitty way it was. And believe me, son, what you've been through the past four months is nothing like what she's gone through for fourteen years."

I frown when Charlie says fourteen years because that's the same number of years I've had good luck.

"Why—when did her luck change?"

Charlie looks at me. "Don't know, late June or early July. I'm telling you, she spent these years getting nothing—hell, she never asked for anything. But if anyone ever needed anything, she's the first person to help. She never wanted many material things—her bracelet and her truck—but now, her truck is gone. She doesn't have many friends, no one stuck around. She's always been a little clumsy and a lot of shit happens around her."

I nod, knowing the stories she told me.

"You know, even her own mother pushed her away, blaming her for her boyfriend leaving, a fire and a flood at the house. You brought my daughter out of her shell. I've never seen her as happy as she was when she was with you. At the same time, I've never seen my daughter so completely destroyed as she was when I picked her up last night. Before you say anything, she told me what went down, what the necklace meant to you, and what you saw with James. I told her she was stupid for kissing him even if she kneed him in the balls at the same time—but that doesn't give you the right to say what you did."

I nod slowly, knowing he's right.

* * *

A/N: We like this Charlie he is a great DAD!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter: 43**

"Yeah, you've had a tough time these last few months, but every time something doesn't go your way, are you going to explode and take it out on her?"

I shake my head at him. "I think you need to see just what you so willingly threw away. Sit here and don't fucking move unless I tell you to." Charlie points to the bench. "Put this on, unless you want the news vans here?"

I take the hat and put it on. A few minutes later Bella walks past with a group of kids. As she passes, I notice she looks tired and her eyes are red and puffy. Another pain flashes through me, and I close my eyes, looking away.

I watch for two hours as random things keep happening to Bella. Each time she falls or gets hit, she brushes it off and keeps going. I can't help but smile, watching her with the kids. There's no acting, and I now know I would've seen what was going on between Bella and James if it were not for my anger. At the end of the game, I motion for Charlie.

"I want to fix this. Is there some place around here she likes?"

Charlie nods at me.

"Okay, I've got something I need to do first. I'll be back tomorrow. Can you keep her busy until then?"

Charlie nods again, and I jump in my car, heading to Port Angeles. I find a jewelry store and go in. I take off my necklace and hand it to the woman at the counter. "Can you make this into two identical charms?"

"I could model it then melt it down and make two smaller ones."

"How long will it take?"

"Two, maybe, three weeks."

"I need it faster. I'll pay any price."

"It's not about the money, these things take time."

"Is there anything you can do?"

She holds up the necklace and looks at it more closely. "Has this been altered before?"

I shake my head but shrug. "I'm not sure. It was my mother's, and she died twenty years ago."

She nods her head and goes to the back room. She returns with a small tool. She uses the tool on the charm and my mouth drops when I see the charm comes apart.

"Looks as if it's a puzzle charm and the two pieces were left together.

"Why?"

The woman shrugs. "These are unique pieces. I've heard the owner would wear both until they found their soul mate and then they'd split it to share with their one true love."

I smile. "Okay, how much do I owe you?"

The woman shakes her head. "Nothing at all."

"Can I buy a silver chain for the second charm, please?"

She shows me the several different chains, and I buy one. I call Charlie and ask if I can come over to see Bella. He gives me the okay, and I head there.

* * *

A/N: Well all along half of the charm was hers anyway. Now that is an interesting thing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter: 44 **

"I will shoot you and hide your body if I come back and she's crying. Just walk in, she's on the sofa." I nod at him and watch him drive away. I take a deep breath, knock on the door, and walk in.

"Edward?" I look at her and drop my head, not wanting to see the pain on her face.

"Hey, I've come to talk to you."

Bella nods and waves to the sofa for me to sit down. "Would you like something to drink?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I just want to talk."

Bella looks at me and nods again. "It must have gotten tangled when my bracelet broke. Charlie got it fixed because I spent the money I had on the tickets and hotel. I told him I'd wait until the check cleared, but he went and got it fixed. When I got back, he left a note saying it was fixed and he had a surprise for me. When I saw the necklace, I thought that was the surprise. The surprise was really the photo of Charlie and me.

"I swear I didn't know it was yours. Isaac, one of the boys on the team, showed me a picture and said it was yours. Then it all fell into place—I was your bad luck charm—I stole your luck. I was looking for you and couldn't find you. James squeezed my hand, and he took it from me. He demanded a kiss to get it back. When I said no, he said he was going to feed it to the fish. I didn't want you to lose it again because of me. So I just thought I could kiss him on the cheek and get it away from him. I know it was stupid and messed up, but I didn't know what else to do."

She lets out a sigh and rubs her face. "I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it all—it's ..." Bella stops talking and mutters about being stupid.

"Before I talk, I would like to give you something."

Bella looks at me strangely, and I hand her the second necklace and charm.

"What? No, it was your mom's. Please, I can't take it!" Bella pushes my hands away, and I let out a sigh.

"Look," I pull out mine to show her and she frowns.

"It's a puzzle charm—there was two joined together; see, now they are separate." I take off my necklace to show her how they join.

"It's meant to be worn together, until the owner finds his soul mate, and then it is to be split and made into two necklaces."

Bella nods her head, and I lean in to put hers around her neck, but she leans back away from me.

* * *

A/N: Why do you suppose she backed away?


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter: 45 **

"Edward, you don't owe me anything. You should keep it—give it to your soul mate, whoever that is."

I chuckle, gripping my hair. "Okay, well it looks like I need to talk first. For the most part, I've told you about my life. What I haven't told you is that I have been looking for my soul mate since I was twenty-two. This puzzle charm was always meant to lead me to her. Elizabeth said that it would find her before I reached thirty. I met you twenty days before my thirtieth birthday. It found you. That must be why it got tangled with you—it knew it was you all along. I was just too stupid and caught up on what was happening to notice.

"I had just found out that I was about to be benched from the games because of how shitty I was playing, and then all the negative press. Tanya had a court date set up for me to pay child support on a kid that wasn't mine. The press had your name. Then, when I came out and saw you with James—someone who I don't get along with—I just froze. Then I saw the necklace. I just felt everything come out, and I unloaded it all on you—which I shouldn't have done.

"I should've let you explain, and I really should've thought about what I saw. I am so sorry for what I said to you. I can't take it back—no matter how much I want to. This is your half of the charm, whether you take me back or not. You're my other half, and I think I knew it from the moment I saw you. I know I felt that spark when we first touched."

I lean forward and put it around her neck. I feel my heart aching for her.

"I'll be in town for a few days, so think about if you can forgive me. I'll deal with the press, and hopefully, they'll leave you alone. I swear I'll try and make them leave, but I can't promise it.

I stand up and walk to the door. The pain in my chest increases. I begin to understand what Emmett meant when he said heartbreak pain was the worst ever. I let out a sigh and feel a body jump onto my back.

"Please don't go ..."

I take a hold of Bella's hand, making her drop off of my back, and I turn around and hug her.

"I'm sorry; I'll never kiss anyone, anywhere—no matter what."

I chuckle a little and move her hair away from her face. "I hope that's not true, because I love your kisses. Besides, it was only a kiss or rather a lick on the cheek, followed by a knee to the nuts. May I have a kiss—without the knee?"

She nods, and we're both smiling as our lips meet.

~THE END~

* * *

A/N: Okay well you all know that this has one hell of a long EPILOGUE that Nikky and I put together for you. It is over 8K word count, so it is a big one. This was our original entry for the contest that was canceled. We hope that you enjoyed reading this, and had it been a part of the contest we hope you would have loved it enough to vote for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kasi & Nikky~


	46. Chapter 46

**A huge special thanks goes out to: Jess2002, Alice'sWhiteRabbit, Anna, Sarah and Savannavansmutsmut.**

**All things Twilight still belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Soul Mate Medallion**

**Epilogue**

As he licks my lips, I open my mouth. His tongue twines with mine in a dance of passion and need. His hands go to my ass, as our kiss deepens. When he picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. Before he walks us back to the sofa, he kicks the door closed.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I can't say it enough to you." I look deep into his eyes seeing just how sorry he is. But I know that he was under a lot of stress, and was just pushed over the edge.

"It's okay, we'll work it out," I say, before I start kissing his neck.

"I made you cry. I shouted at you, when you hadn't done anything wrong. The worst part is I could've lost you forever. I came so close to it, and I never want to do anything that will repeat that chance."

"It is fine, Edward. We're fine. We both made mistakes. Together we'll build the bridge and together we'll get over it all. As one we can move on and grow from all of our mistakes."

Edward looks down at me with a frown. "Can it be that simple?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, it can be and it is. That's my main problem with Renee. She can't seem to move on. It doesn't matter how many times I've told her, I'm sorry, pleading for her forgiveness. She just can't let go. She's held on to it all for so long, and now she can barely stand the sight of me. I hate that she doesn't want and won't be a part of my life. I miss her so much, but I can't change what happened, any more than I could stop bad things from happening. I love her still and miss her so much, but life must go on."

He sighs and leans in kissing me again. "She has no idea what she's lost."

I shake my head at him. "You know, I really don't blame her. My luck was really shitty. Hell, you lived with it for four months. You know what I'm talking about. Could you really say that you would stick around with that horrible luck, every day for the rest of your life?"

He looks at me and strokes my face. "Yeah, I could have and would, forever, if it meant I was with you. I'm in love with you. No matter what gets thrown at me, or at us, from now on, I'll be by your side. I just hope you'll be by my side too."

I look at him in shock. I can't believe that he said he loves me. He said he's in love with me. I know that he already said he feels like I'm his soul mate, so this really shouldn't surprise me, but it does.

"I love you too, and I will be beside you no matter what," I say, before I begin kissing him deeply again.

"Hey, now there are some things a dad doesn't want to see. His daughter dry humping one of his favorite baseball players of all time, is definitely one of them."

I feel myself blush as Edward sits up and grins. "I'm sorry, Dad, and we weren't dry humping."

Charlie raises his eyebrow at me, smirks, and then turns to Edward. "Well, Mr. Cullen, it seems we have a problem."

I look at Charlie as he looks at Edward. "What's that?" Edward asks, with a shaky voice.

"Your wonderful and friendly, league of camera toting stalkers, are camping outside of your hotel. It seems someone tipped them off." I hear Edward sigh. "Lucky for you though, you didn't unpack. It made me getting your stuff so much easier," Charlie says, as he drops a bag to the floor.

"What? How the hell did you get into my room?" Edward sounds more shocked than angry.

"Well, you see, those big artsy-fartsy hotels are all about getting their name out there, and making money. Now, if you'd have chosen one of the hotels here in Forks they: A—wouldn't have talked to anyone, and B—wouldn't have allowed me into your room without you being there or me having a warrant."

"Dad, there is only one hotel in Forks, and it's more like a bed and breakfast," I say. I roll my eyes at my father's theatrics, but laugh anyway.

"Yes, but they're more about making their guests feel like family, and like they're at home."

I stand up looking at Edward. "I'll take your bag up to the spare room and set it up." Edward nods his head at me, and my dad smirks.

I quickly take the bag up and set up Edward's room. When I get back downstairs, Charlie is no longer there. "The station called him in, he said he'd be back late," Edward says when he sees me looking around.

**EPOV**

It's been two days and Bella and I are finally going back to Seattle tomorrow. In the past two days, the whole Tanya thing has been pretty much taken care of. That scandal being put to rest is a load off my mind. However, the media is trying hard to start a new one. Apparently, they are having a field day with the fact Bella is only nineteen.

Charlie is really the fucking best: guy, law enforcement officer, and father, I have ever met. The news vans and the paparazzi arrived in Forks and Charlie made sure none of them could get around Bella and me. Hell, the whole town helped out.

I had to hold back a laugh when Mrs. Newton broke one of the paparazzi cameras, after he took pictures of me with Bella eating lunch. Then there was Mrs. Cope, who stood and gave them all a talking to when she heard them asking Bella intimate details about her relationship with me.

But, best of all, has been Bella, she doesn't look at the paparazzi and be all happy and smiles. At the same time, though, she doesn't seem angry or bothered either. She just goes and does what she needs to do, as if they're not there. She's great with the fans that have come up to me when we've been out, and is always happy to take a picture of them with me if they ask.

She's really great with my younger fans, too. Every time I see her with one of the kids who come up to me, it makes my heart beat faster. All I can do is picture her with our kids in the future. She really is my soul mate and she is the one true love of my life. I love the fact that she's perfect for me, and together, I know we will have an amazing life.

Since today is our last day here, we're heading to the small ballpark to meet up with Bella and Charlie's team. As soon as they see me, all of them are full of big smiles. I called Emmett and had him send me a Fed-ex box of team pennants and I sat down last night and signed one for each of the kids. We're saving them for the end of the day.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to pick our teams," Bella says and she picks two of the children to be the captains.

"Okay, Isaac, you get to pick first." I watch him as he looks around.

"I pick Edward," he says pointing at me.

Bella shakes her head at him, "Sorry, Isaac, no dice. If Edward plays for your team, that wouldn't be very fair to the other team."

Isaac pouts at her. "But he plays on a team and he's still allowed to play even if it's not fair to the others."

I chuckle. "Heck, I like this kid, I'll play on his team," I say, as I join him.

Bella rolls her eyes at me. "Okay, the other team will have to make do with Coach Charlie then." Charlie's head snaps up and he looks at her.

"Bells?" Bella rolls her eyes and waves him over.

"How about Bella goes on the other team and I will be the umpire?"

I nod my head. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea. I mean she did beat James Hunter."

All the kids cheer, except for one. "Yeah, but he's not very good anyway." I look over to the other captain and grin at him. "But we'll still take Bella and beat you. Won't we Bells?" I watch as he gives Bella a huge grin, which gets bigger when Bella smiles back at him.

"Yes, we will Jake." Bella walks over to him and high fives him. The next few minutes are taken up with us splitting into teams.

Right now, Bella is up to bat. I look around and see that Jane is on second base. Since Bella is the last to bat, it's all on this. Jane will need to get home and Bella will need a home run for her team to win.

I want my team to win, but there is a larger part of me that wants Bella's team to win, too. Jane has been a real trooper through the whole game. Jane was born with some physical problems and runs with a limp. At first you could barely see it, but as time went on, she has begun to get tired and the limp became more noticeable. Jane isn't the only child on this league that has disabilities. Several children have challenges, and some are worse than others.

There is Jake, he has sever nerve damage due to a car accident, that claimed his mother's life. Jake hardly has use of his left hand or arm, but he never gives up. Isaac has Downs syndrome, Paul has ADHD and ticks. Heidi, Kate, Billy, and Jared are all autistic. Some kids come from bad homes and some just have behavior problems. Some of the kids have no problems whatsoever, but are small for their ages.

Ben's here today and it's made me take notice of the work Bella and Charlie have been doing with these kids. It really is something. When I do get back to Seattle, I'll need to talk to the team owners, my team, and coaches about helping them out. Charlie was talking to Bella about the fund-raising. So far they and the town are the ones that have been putting the money in.

Bella has helped to make all of their uniforms herself. Charlie says that they're just starting off and find it hard to get some teams to play them, because of the special needs. I'm hoping that I can change that, because these kids are really something. They may have disabilities, but the fun and enjoyment they get from playing is well worth any struggle.

Bringing my attention back to the game, I watch Bella hit the ball. She starts to run the bases, as she gets close to Jane she slows down. I watch as she waves her hand for Jane to get on her back. I chuckle as she jumps up and Bella gives her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way.

Jake catches the ball flung at him by Paul and goes to home base to hit them out, but Bella, having good hold of Jane bring her to her front and slides with her.

"Jane's safe," Charlie shouts, and Bella's team cheers. "Bella's out," Charlie say's with a chuckle. Bella looks up and glares at him. I smile, because I can see the fight in her eyes, but she was really out. Jake only tagged Bella, not Jane.

"Winning team is Isaac's," Charlie says and my team cheers and jumps around me. I look over to see Bella's team cheering to.

I ordered them all a meal from McDonalds and one of the team mothers agreed to go get them all and bring them to the ballpark. As Bella and the team mom pass out each meal, I go around and give each of the children their signed pennant. We have a nice time and enjoy the chicken nugget meals. After everyone is done and our mess is cleaned up, the kids start getting picked up. Bella hugs each of the kids and I smile watching her with them all. Charlie and I pick up and put away all the gear.

"She's really great with the kids."

Charlie looks at me, and then to Bella and smiles, as he nods his head. "Yeah, she's always been like that. Even as a child, she would often look after the others in her class. I think it's because she was more the care taker in her relationship with Renee, her mother."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Renee is really laid back. You know, she would just have an idea in her head and do it. She never thought things through. I would often come home to find that she took Bella somewhere and forgot to take money, food or drinks with her. But Bella, would smile and seem so happy, that I wouldn't ever say anything. Even the times that Bella was eating something at ten at night, and it was the first thing she'd had since her breakfast.

"When Bella turned five and Renee wasn't sending her to school, was when I put my foot down. That's when Renee divorced me and took Bella away with her. Renee seemed to stay the same, but now she was spending the money that was meant to go for rent on other things. She always seemed to think that things would work themselves out for her.

"As Bella got a little older, she started to take over making sure things were getting paid. She's the one who made sure they had three meals a day. Bella even made sure if Renee was going out, that she had money for food and drinks with her. Bella essentially became the mother in their relationship."

I shake my head in disbelief as Charlie continues.

"The older Bella got, the more she did and the more noticeable Bella's bad luck was. I knew it was coming, before Bella was sent to live with me. Renee was complaining more and more to me about Bella. It was almost becoming like she thought Bella was doing things on purpose.

"When she finally sent Bella here to me, I was happy to have my baby girl home with me. However, I was sad, because every young teenaged girl should have her mom. Renee was a shitty mom, but she was still her mom. Within the first week, I knew that Bella had really changed. She was so upset every time something went wrong. It took me years to convince her that I wouldn't turn my back on her.

"I noticed as time went by, that she seemed so much older than she should be. Bella was made to be an adult at a young age and because of it, she never really had a mother, it was more like she was one. It was Renee's fault, but I also blame myself. I should've put my foot down years ago. I should've made Renee be the mother Bella deserved.

"Even with all of that, I'm so proud of how well she's always behaved. Bella has one of the purest and most caring hearts I've ever known. She seems to have used all of the experiences from her childhood with Renee, and turned them into something great."

Charlie looks away from me, and I know he's a little choked up. I knew by watching him with Bella, that he loves her unconditionally. Hearing his words and how heartfelt they are, make me have a new respect for this man. I can't help but smile. Even though Bella doesn't have a real mom, she has the best father ever. Charlie loves her so much and his love is big enough to make up for that of two parents.

The next day, I drive Bella back to her apartment. As the cameras flash, I walk with her, carrying all the bags. "I don't want to leave you yet," I say when we get to her door.

"Then stay with me," she answers. I kiss her neck, and I nod my head and she unlocks the door.

We go in and I kick it closed with my foot. I set down all of her bags and groceries we stopped and picked up before coming here. After a heavy make out session, I help Bella cook dinner for us. I watch her as she sets our plates out. I can't help but smile, because I still have her in my life. I'm so happy I didn't fuck up the best thing in my life.

I turn off the stove and walk over to her. I spin her toward me and kiss her hard. She runs her hands up my arms and into my hair. I pick her up and sit her on the counter, as I move between her legs.

"Please," Bella gasps out, as I kiss my way down her chest.

"Please what, baby?" I ask in a mumble as I continue to lavish her skin with my kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I reply.

"Make love to me, please."

Her words do make me stop. I raise my head and I look into her eyes. "I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you," I say. She bites her lip and I close my eyes before kissing her soundly. "Are you sure, my love?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she pants into my mouth.

I pick her up, and she wraps her legs around me. I walk us to her bedroom. I place her down on her bed and begin to remove her clothes from her body. I pay attention to each and every detail of her skin. I kiss and lick each little freckle and working my way from her toes to her mouth, I lavish her body with love.

I've never felt like this before. This bond and this closeness we share, it's beyond words. She sits up and pulls my shirt over my head, and throws it aside. Her hands fumble slightly as she unbuttons my fly, but she just smiles and kisses me more as she continues. I stand and remove my jeans and boxers.

I move to join my girl on the bed. I know this is something I need to make special for her. I also know that first times are not all that great for girls. "I don't want to hurt you, my love."

"Edward, only you leaving me and not wanting me, could hurt me. Anything else is growing pains," she says looking in my eyes.

I pull her mouth back to mine, and I use my hands to massage and stroke her in all the right places. As my fingers nimbly twirl around her nub, she pants in my ear. I move lower and suck her tight peak into my mouth, before moving to the other. As I switch my time between her dark pink buds, I continue to rubs circles on her clit.

"More, Edward ... please, more," she pants.

I thrust a finger inside of her. I move my open mouth to replace my fingers. As her back arches off the bed, she moans louder. I soon add another finger and feel the snug walls of her insides flutter and hug my fingers. I continue my ministrations, and eventually add yet another finger. As I thrust three of my fingers in and out of her, I flick her bundle of nerves with the tip of my tongue.

"Ed-war-d," she moans out in a long wail, and I feel her climax take over her body. I help her to ride out the pleasure and I slowly crawl up her body. I reach for my jeans and pull a condom from my wallet. I roll it on and without breaking eye contact with her, and I position myself between her shaky legs.

"Are you sure about this, my love?"

"Yes, make me yours, completely yours."

"You'll always be mine, with or without this. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and one day I will marry you," I say, as I push in quickly and stop when my pelvis touches hers.

I kiss away the tear that is falling from her eye, and whisper words of love into her ear. When I feel her body relax a little, I look up and see her teary smile. "I love you, Edward. Please don't stop now."

"I'm not sure I could if I wanted to, my love," I say as I slowly start to move. I kiss her and pepper her neck and collar bone with kisses and licks. I reach between us and rub and stroke her sensitive nub.

I'm so close and I know that she isn't, but I continue to whisper my words of love to her, as I fall over the edge. When our breathing becomes normal, I pull out and dispose of the condom in the trash by the nightstand. I move to her side and pull her into my arms. "Bella, you've just made me complete."

"Edward, I think we made each other complete."

"I think you are correct, my love."

"We should go eat our dinner, it's probably cold by now."

"I'm going to go warm up dinner, but only after I put you into the tub to soak. I love you Bella, and I promise it will only get better," I say still feeling bad I hurt her.

"Edward, it was great, because I was with you and we became one together."

"I love you," I say, kissing her deeply.

"I love you, too. Now I am going to shower and you get to warm up dinner."

"Yes, ma'am, anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Positively, anything. You name it and it is yours, my love."

"Good, just love me," she says with a soft smile and love in her eyes.

"Always, baby, always."

The months have passed by fast and Bella and I are getting a lot stronger. The paparazzi have backed off us again and ninety percent of my fan base seems to have taken a liking to Bella. Most of them fell in love with her, when a picture of us and her team playing baseball was printed in the newspapers. A well written note accompanied the article.

The authors name was Jessica Stanley, and she wrote a heart-warming piece. The picture showed the team playing the game, with Bella and I. The article talked about the great work Bella and Charlie have been doing with the kids. Not only did my fans and others begin liking Bella, but the kid's team started to get a lot more notice. I still talked to my coach and team about helping them out. Right now, the whole team is here, waiting for them to arrive.

Last week we had one of the water boys call Charlie and arrange for us to play them. We gave him a false team name. All Charlie knows, is that they were coming to us. I arranged a couple of buses to pick them all up, including parents. The charter bus' windows are rather darkened out, so they weren't sure where they were going. We also hired two people per bus to entertain the kids and adults.

I smile as the buses pull up. I look around seeing that my whole team is here to great them. I watch as the water boys go into each of the buses to greet the team and families.

"The team that you're playing today are all out here to meet you, so come on off the bus," I hear one of them say. There is a bus blocking us from the kids. I smile as I hear them again. "Hmm, they should be here. Oh, wait I know what the problem is. Hey, drivers, move those buses," he yells.

"Oh, there they are," he shouts and everyone looks at us. It takes about four seconds before the kids all start screaming. After they all calm down, we walk them down to the field to begin our game.

"You kept this awfully quiet," Bella says, as she kisses me on the lips. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

I chuckle shaking my head. "I told you I had a surprise for you today."

**One year later**

I'm currently in the locker room getting ready for the game of my life. Bella is here with Charlie and both are sitting up in the stands along with Rose and my family.

I think back on this past year and everything that has happened. Tanya, my stalker fan, is behind bars. She got six years for try to defraud the government, and some other small charges along with it.

James, well, he no longer plays baseball. Having one too many charges in his name, the team dropped him and no other team is willing to touch him. A few months after Bella and I made up, we ran in to him. I swear I tried to hold my anger in, but he just kept pushing my buttons. Before my brain caught up with me, he was on the ground and I was still hitting him.

My sister, Alice, Rose, and Bella have all become great friends over the past year. I've often had to fight with them to spend time with her. Thankfully, Bella misses me as much I miss her, so I often win those fights.

Even Emmett and Jasper have grown to love her. Both of them have taken on the role of being the older, overprotective brother to her. Both have even threatened to hurt me—badly—if I hurt Bella ever again.

Bella's still in college now completing her second year. The main difference is I got her to move in with me last month. And I love it. Being able to see her almost all the time, being able to wake next to her every day, well except for when I'm at away games or training camp. I really hate the away games and training camp. Especially the ones when Bella can't come, because I hate being away from her.

Charlie still calls her every night and has a chat with her. He joins her when he can and attends quite a few of our home games. At one of our first games, he met our team massage therapist, Sue. They have just begun dating, and they both seem very happy together. Sue lives about half way between Seattle and Forks, so they don't have too much distance between them. It's only been two months, but things seem to be going really well for them. I know Bella is ecstatic that her father has someone she thinks he can love besides her.

Charlie and Bella's little league team are still going. They have grown and continue to play games all the time. A lot of us guys donate down time to the kids, and they have played several exhibition games here at our stadium. The team continues to strengthen and is drawing quite a crowd now, every time they play. I believe the kids team is the only real reason Charlie hasn't retired and moved closer to Seattle.

I know he misses seeing Bella every day greatly. Not only does he talk to her every day, but he comes and stays for a weekend at least once a month. Charlie and I have become quite close as well, and I do think of him as much more than a future father-in-law.

Renee is whole different kettle of fish. She came back into Bella's life about six months back. A few things happened to Renee and even though Bella wasn't anywhere near her, she still blamed Bella for what happened. She even made a point to come to me and warn me to stay away from Bella. She actually told me that if I stayed with her, I'd lose everything. She was pretty shocked when I told her that the only thing important to me was Bella. I told her, as long as I had Bella in my life, then I would be the happiest man on earth.

We don't see her very often, but she has had the audacity to ask me to help pay for all the damage that Bella's bad luck has caused her over the years. I bit my tongue and never said the things I wanted to say, for the sake of the woman I love and her feelings. Bella ignores her and lets her say whatever she wants and just lets it all go. I have a much harder time letting it go.

Charlie has a harder time, and the last time Renee tried to trick Bella into giving her money, Charlie put an end to it. Charlie told her to take the five thousand dollars he was offering her, and to disappear. I knew it'd make Bella sad, but both Charlie and I hated seeing Bella act as if she did not care, when truthfully it tore her up that her mother was such a rancid piece of crap. Renee skipped town with the five grand and last I heard she was dating herself a baseball guy from the minor leagues out of Florida.

"Come on, Edward, get ready. We need to get out there on the field soon." I turn and give Jasper a nod and take some deep breaths.

"It'll be fine. Everything will turn out just perfect, mark my words. You just have to relax and enjoy this".

"But want if ..."

Emmett slaps my back and looks at me. "There are no what if's, Edward. Let's go and make sure this is a game worth remembering."

We all walk out on to the field and my eyes go to the stands, where I know my girl is. As I look into Bella's eyes, she waves at me and I wave back. I shake my head as I hear the cheers of the other sport fans that are all accustomed to my wave and wink to Bella every time I walk on the field.

I managed to get my mind off of how important today is and get my head in to our game. By the seventh inning we are in the lead.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen this has really been a nail biter here today here at Safeco Field. Some of the top players today ..." I listen to the MC's chat about the game. Emmett gives me my queue and we walk back on to the field. I can feel my heart beating really fast, and I'm feeling like a weak kneed newborn colt.

**BPOV**

"We are so going to win the world series this year!" I roll my eyes at my dad, Charlie, who's acting like a big kid.

"I think I'll go and get us some snacks," I say standing up, but my dad pulls me back down into my chair.

"What and miss the re-plays on the Jumbotron? Your man will be up there in the highlights, you should stay and watch them." I let out a sigh, but Charlie keeps a hold of me and I lean back in my seat and watch the big screen. I see the replays being shown and suddenly I notice the team coming back on the field. It's the seventh inning stretch and usually it lasts at least ten to fifteen minutes. I see it has only been three minutes, so I'm confused.

I look to the field and frown when I see Edward's team lined up from center of the third base line to the pitching mound. They all stand still and then the music starts. I recognize it straight away it's _'Marry you' by Bruno Mars_.

"_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you."_

I look up and I see they are all doing this choreographed dance.

"_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

"_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl."_

I chuckle and look at Charlie, as the whole team starts to dance more wildly to the music. It doesn't take long and everyone is cheering and clapping for them to keep going. I start to scan the field for Edward, but I don't see him anywhere. Just then the singing voice changes from Bruno Mars to Edward's.

_"I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl."_

I think I stop breathing as he comes to the center of the pitching mound along with my little league team, who are all wearing bright yellow t-shirts. I glance at the Jumbotron and see that it's locked in on my face for the entire crowd to see. I look back out to the field as the first of what I'm sure will be many tears slip down my cheek.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you."_

As the all whole team is now lined up, with the little leaguers, I see they are each holding a white poster board. As they hold up the boards in a line I read what they say. _"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I always will. Will you marry me?_" At the end is Edward on one knee with a rose and a ring box.

I nod my head and Edward leaps up and runs toward me. He jumps up the wall and over it. He pulls me in and kisses me soundly. As he wipes away my tears, he places the ring on my finger. I kiss him with all my love and the loud cheering makes me jump as I pull back.

"I'm going to kill you for this, but I love you." Edward smiles and nods.

"I love you, my soon to be wife," he says and then kisses me again, before climbing back over the wall and onto the field.

I look at Charlie who's wiping away his own tears. "Did you know that he was going to do that?" Charlie nods his head at me.

"We all did." I turn seeing Edward's whole family is now standing behind me.

"I hate you all," I say before hugging Esme with more tears running down my face.

"Welcome to the family." I nod my head at her and hug Carlisle, Alice, Rose, and lastly Sue.

The rest of the game is a complete blur and I have no idea what even happened in it. Five minutes before the end, I run down to meet Edward at the locker room.

As he walks through the tunnel to me I run over to him and leap into his arms.

"I can't believe you did that," I say still crying away.

"There's more to come, baby." I frown looking at him. "You don't really think that I would bring out your whole little league team just for that, do you?" Edward picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Don't answer that, because the answer is no. Alice organized a party for us, and that's where we're going now. And before you say anything, there's an amazing dress in my locker just waiting for you." Edward starts to kiss my neck.

"Hey, you two better get changed, or you'll miss your own congratulatory party. The small gym locker room is free now, and all of your stuff is in there to get ready with. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Emmett says, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," he says kissing my head and then walking away singing a song. "He's, ah, gonna get lucky in the locker room, yeah, yeah. He's, ah, gonna get lucky in the locker room, yeah, yeah. He don't care what we say, he's gonna be late and it'll be okay, cause, he's gonna, he's sure gonna, oh yeah ... He's, ah, gonna get lucky in the locker room ... yeah in the locker room!"

Edward shakes his head, as I chuckle feeling my face go red. Edward keeps a hold of me and walks us into the gym locker room. "Do you know how many times I have dreamed of having you in here? To claim you up against my locker?"

I moan as he pushes me up against his locker. I feel his hand go down my leg and up again, bringing my dress with him.

"Why did you need to wear panties?" he asks as he starts to kiss me neck.

"I want you, now," I say and Edward looks deep in to my eyes. He goes to move us and I shake my head at him. "No, right here, right now, just like you've always wanted. Take me against your locker. Like you said, and then maybe we can have round two in the shower stall, when we clean up." I move my hips and start to grind up against him.

Edward growls and he rips my panties off of my body. In one swift movement he enters me. I can't even tell you when or if he removed his pants, but I know that he is pushing me over the edge already, and he's still thrusting his hard cock into me. The moans coming from my mouth are echoing around the cement room.

As he pants against my neck, his thrusting presses me to his locker door. It is not painful in any way, my man does know what he is doing. As he nears his release, I suck his neck and mark him as mine. "I'm wearing your ring, Mr. Base ball star and you're wearing my mark," I pant.

He screams out my name, as his knees lose their ability to hold us, and he brings us down slow enough, so that neither of us are hurt. As our breathing becomes more regulated, he smirks at me. "Now, soon—very soon, I may add,—to-be-wife-of-mine, what was that about a second round in the shower?"

"Well, come on, sport. Let's see if you can hit another homerun!" I tease, as I stand and hold out my hand to walk to the showers.

Edward and I walk in to the hall and everyone cheers. I feel my face get red and Edward chuckle in to my ear.

"You give us away, baby, we did nothing wrong." He kisses me quickly, before all the kids run up to us.

"Did you see me, Bella?" Isaac asks me with a smile on his face.

I nod my head and bend down a little to him. "I did and you did great, well done, all of you. I just can't believe none of you told me."

They all laughed. "Edward said if we kept it real quiet, then he'd let us come to all of his home games for the rest of the year." I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs his shoulders.

**EPOV**

I wake slowly, seeing Bella's hair spread out over my chest. I really fucking love waking up like this and I think I always will. I smile as I remember how well yesterday went. I know that she loves me with her whole heart, but she's still only twenty years of age. Getting married at that young of an age is a big deal, hell it's a huge deal. I feel myself grinning as I remember the look on her face and the way she nodded her head at me when I proposed to her.

I wasn't supposed to jump up the wall and go up to her, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it. I needed her in my arms as my fiancé. Coach yelled at me for the extra delay during the seventh inning stretch at the party, but gave up, because I had what he classified as, a stupid ass grin, on my face that wouldn't go away.

I groan as I hear my cell ring. I look at the screen and see that it's Emmett. "Do you ever sleep?" I say answering the call.

He chuckles into his phone at my greeting. "No, dude, I'm a vampire and only need a few hours of sleep at best. Anyway, have you seen the news about you and Bella yet?"

I close my eyes for what every reason Emmett seems to know everything in the news about everyone on our whole team. "Emmett, I really wish you'd stop cyber stalking me."

He chuckles again. "I'm just watching out for my family. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on all of the stuff being written. Anyway, wake your beautiful sleeping beauty and crawl your grouchy ass out of bed and go have yourself a look. Call me back and tell me how she takes it."

Before I can get another word out, Emmett has hung up.

"Do you think it's going to be bad?" I look down and sigh at Bella's worried face.

"No, Emmett sounded cheerful, and you mean a lot to him. I think he'd be mad as hell if there was anything bad about you on the news." I kiss her head and we get out of the bed. I grab my laptop and we fire it up, and hand it to Bella. "Be right back," I say as I walk to the kitchen to get us something to drink. I can feel Bella's eyes on me and I turn and grin at her. "Are you checking my ass out?" I ask from the door.

"You betcha'," Bella says nodding her head at me.

I turn back around and shake my naked ass at her and hear her chuckle. I go get us each a bottle of water and head back to our room. I walk back to my side of the bed with the water bottles in my hand, as her eyes go to my cock, which is of course standing tall and proud for her. Her eyes lock with mine and I can see as much desire in them for me as I have for her.

"Later baby, we need to do this first," I say looking to the laptop screen. It only takes a few moments for me to start to grin. Bella and I seem to have a lot of reviews and from what I can see, most are really positive and support of our engagement.

_Edward Cullen and the Mariners, did a flash mob dance to Marry You by Bruno Mars, at the game yesterday. The star baseball player even sang a part to his intended bride. At the end, Edward was down on one knee,with his team and twenty-two kids holding signs, as he proposed to his girlfriend of a year, Bella Swan. The now twenty-year-old, could only nod her head, since she was crying, what we assume is nothing but happy tears. Edward leaped from where he was kneeling and climbed the wall and pulled her in for a heart-warming kiss. Many fan's and spectators have all said how romantic it all was and that they could tell that this cute couple were in love. _

_We'd just like to say, congratulations to the both of them and if this past year is anything to go on, I'm sure they will be together for a very long time._

I keep reading and chuckle at how I've now become the most romantic sports guy ever. I smile even more, when people comment on how lucky I am to have found a special girl like Bella. I close the laptop and slide it under the bed. As I sit back up, Bella straddles me.

"Hmm, I think I like where this is going," I say, licking my lips. I pull her head to mine and I start to kiss her hard. Within seconds, she is riding me with a wild abandon and we quickly fall to pieces together. I just know that it'll always be like this for us together, because it's how it should be.

**Nine years later**

I sigh as I put on my uniform. Today is my last game. I'm retiring and becoming a coach for a kid's team. Bella and I have been married for almost nine years. We pretty much had a quick engagement, mainly because that's what we wanted, much to Alice's annoyance. However, when Bella became pregnant unexpectedly, it pushed the last card and we had our small wedding just as we wanted. Thankfully, Jasper asked her to marry him and she went about planning the wedding of her dreams, which was—according to Bella—ginormous.

Bella gave birth to a healthy boy. We named him Ben. Then two years later we had another boy, Michael. Then came Anthony two years after that. We were then graced with a daughter a year later, Charleigh. Bella is expecting next month, and this time we are having twins. We already know it'll be our second and third daughters.

As soon as Bella and I found out we were having twins, I was sent to the doctor to be fixed. Even with all the jokes in the locker room, I'm happy to do it for Bella and we have a big enough family. Though more children wouldn't bother me, I just know that I am happy and so is my wonderful wife.

Charlie has also gotten married to Sue and thankfully she seems to love Bella as if she's one of her own.

I smile as I head for the field. The game is long and hard and I can feel every bit of my forty one years.

"Next up to Bat, is Jacob Black, this is his first time folks." I smile and pat his back.

"Some of you may know Jacob as a member of the little league team that was run by the wife of our own Edward Cullen. He really has come a long way, but I'm sure we all knew this day would come." I clap as he scores a home run on his first hit. Jacob was lucky and a specialist, my adopted father, helped find a procedure that was able to get some of the nerve damage fixed. You'd never know at one time, Jacob could hardly use his left hand.

The rest of game goes by quickly and at the end I am presented with a large bottle of whiskey. I move over to Bella and wrap my arms around her, placing my hands over her tummy.

"Hey, baby," I say giving her a kiss. I bend down and kiss her belly twice. "Hey, there, girls, I hope you've been good for your mama. Daddy loves you both." Bella nods her head and I stand back up.

"Are you really sure about this?" I nod my head at her. I love playing baseball, but I know it's time to change. Five years ago Bella and Charlie opened a sports youth hall in Seattle. All are welcome regardless of where they come from or if they have any problems, whether it be, physical, behavioral or mental.

It's become one of the biggest in Seattle. Right now, they have ten workers, Isaac and Jane are two of them. I'll be number eleven, when I start on Monday, as the new baseball coach.

"The jeweler called, the two new charms are ready to be picked up." Before each of our children were born, we got two charms like ours made for each of them. One will be for them, the others for their soul mate when they find them.

I start to kiss her neck, even after all this time together, I still feel like a horny teenage boy around her.

"We've only got a half hour," Bella moans out and I smirk at her.

"That's enough time for me to have you scream my name twice." I push her gently against the wall with full intent of taking her one last time in the locker room.

No matter where life takes us, we will go there together. Lucky, or not, we are two halves of one whole. Bella is my soul mate and it took my lucky medallion to find her. Between my soul mate and the medallion, I'll always be the lucky one.

* * *

**A/N: Well lot's of news to give you all. **

**First: Nikky and I are donating a huge Epilogue for "Ropin' A Sitter" for the Fandom fights LLS. (google for more info). JessAndTAT will be doing a future take for "Bases Loaded", and I (TeamAllTwilight) will be submitting a new full length novella called "The Things That Make You Think" for the same project. **

**Second: The BDSM story we have been talking about now for a while has eight chapters completed and as soon as we get two more completed we will start posting it.**

**Third: July 20th is our good friend and huge supporter Jess2002's birthday and in celebration of her day, Nikky and I have put together a rather yummy story that is right up her alley. It is a little dark, it has twists, turns, olderward, copward, mystery, daddyward, and oh yeah a HEA that will leave your mind spinning in places, but of course will be full circle by the end. We will start posting birthday gift on Sunday July 14th, and the final chapter will post on Saturday July 20th. There will be one chapter a day and they will not be short and will be worth the read. Hope to see you all reading that and be sure to wish Jess a happy birthday during that time frame.**

**Fourth: Last but by far not the least ... Nikky and I have entered into another contest. YES...ANOTHER ONE. We actually have two entries for this one and the contest is called the More is MORE contest. It is ANONYMOUS so we can't tell you which two are ours, but we can tell you that these stories are hot and yummy. Be sure to check out all the entries and when the time comes vote for your favorite. **


End file.
